


Aizen & Holt: Lovers of Fate

by damijon123



Series: The Boy Heroes of Erik [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consensual Underage Sex, Elemental Magic, Fire Magic, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Half-Elves, M/M, Mushrooms, Porn With Plot, Rimjobs, Same-Sex Marriage, Shota, Shotacon, Swords & Sorcery, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damijon123/pseuds/damijon123
Summary: On the continent of Erik, a young half-elf listens to the song of the wind and finds himself aligned with a demon boy, both running from something, falling in love, and planning to build a life together in a distant kingdom. However, soldiers from another kingdom, Cruiberg, are on their tail. They must survive the forests and soldiers if they want to build the life that they want together!This is the first of five epic stories in The Boy Heroes of Erik series.
Series: The Boy Heroes of Erik [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**THE BOY HEROES FROM THE LAND OF ERIK (A Series of Epics)**

**Epic no. 1 -**

**Aizen and Holt: Lovers of Fate**

By _DamiJon_

Genre: Fantasy, Sword & Sorcery, Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer: All characters and events in the story are fiction. Please do not copy/share me and my boyfriend’s work without or permission! Do NOT read this if you are under 18 or if you are not an adult according to the laws of your state or country. Do NOT read this if reading about boys with boys, boys with men, offends you. How did you find this anyway if it does? This is explicit stuff!

Warning: The story contains scenes of erotic b/b love. It also does have some action/fight scenes later on that include violence. While there’s some hardcore sex, there’s also a lot of plot, so keep your pants on for a little bit. P.S. Later stories do include b/m as well, along with war, character death, executions, epic battles, much tragedy, and more.

Notes: The following story is part of several others set in this fantasy world that is completed. Feel free to message me your thoughts and feelings on it.

Prologue/Setting:

_The following story, among many others in this series, takes place on a fantasy, medieval-like world, on a vastly large continent known as The Land of Erik. The main kingdoms within it are Harath, Cruiberg, and Aigua. There are some others mentioned in the other stories as well. Between these lands are large communities, such as the demon lands (known as Varn Ra and E’hbel) within and around mountains, and small elven communities within random parts of the forests._

_Demons are a critical race in the stories. They have a mostly human-like appearance, but with horns and feline tails. They also possess fire magic. The Cruiberg land has been at war with the demons for over two hundred years._

**Chapter One** \- Aizen and Holt: Lovers of Fate

A young demon boy sits under a tree within a forest in the early morning on the first day of fall. He takes the last sip from a cup of coffee, grabs his guitar, and begins to practice a song on it. The boy is eleven years old, with tan skin, five foot two in height, and wears no shoes or socks. His hair is a shiny blonde, mid-length in the front, long in the back and by his ears. Two small horns that are about four inches long stick out of his thin straw blonde hair from out of his forehead. His tail, which ends just above his knees, is silver and light orange. His eyes are a violent crimson red, but his smile is full of innocence that makes up for it. He wears a thin green tunic shirt and a pair of handmade shorts that resemble cut-offs.

The demon thinks out loud to himself, “What will I eat today? If only I had a spellbook and could form a meal out of some wood. All I have in my backpack is a jar of spices, some peppers, some herbs… Man, what can I even summon with this junk?”

As he thinks out loud to himself, he can hear a figure approaching him. He sensed the person many minutes ago.

A youthful-looking figure approaches him slowly, wearing the greens and browns of a woodsman, and moves silently. His cloak is pushed back to reveal supple light-leather armor. He carries a variety of weapons. Sword, long and thin bladed. Daggers at each hip. A fine-looking bow slung over his back. He must be a warrior of some kind. His face is young. Barely that of a teenager. Long light hair, brownish if anything, worn freely and loose, a small circlet keeping it from his face and eyes. And what eyes! Blue like the sky closest to the sun, clear and bright. He looks as if he could glance right through a person into their most profound depths. He stops, far enough to not be a threat but close enough to be examined. He’s slightly taller than the demon boy, maybe five-six, and lithe. He holds up a brace of rabbit and quail, dressed and ready for cooking. A smile is drawn across his face as he looks at the demon boy.

“Lunch?” He calls out, his voice clear and calm. His voice is that of a boy, almost on the cusp of manhood, but still a child.

The demon places one hand behind his back, feeling for a dagger. He responds, “What’s the catch? You and I both know what your people do to my kind.”

The boy stops. “You mistake who my people are.” He brushes his hair back beyond his ears, turning his head to give the demon boy a clear look. Pointed. No human, this boy’s a breed or a full elf. “I mean you no harm. Any boy who can make such music, demon or whatever his kind, has nothing to fear from me.”

The demon smiles and crawls on his knees to move stacks of logs. All he has to do is snap his fingers and they light aflame. “My name is Aizen. And yours? Your eyes are quite lovely, if I may say.”

Aizen’s smile is returned warmly as the boy slowly approaches him. He responds, “Thank you Aizen. My friends call me Holt. You are uniquely beautiful as well.” He grabs some nearby branches and soon has the meat roasting over the fire. He drops his pack and pulls out a wooden box, the size of a shoebox. “I have something for us while these are cooking. Unless you prefer yours raw?”

“I don’t like eating raw meat in front of people that are unlike my kind. It’s embarrassing.” Aizen stretches out his arms and then his feet. “Aren’t you carrying too much? You can place your stuff down. I mean no harm if you mean none as well. So you're an elf, right? What a strange name. Not of the Aigua Kingdom, not of Notingotic villages... But with weapons like that, you must be of some importance!”

Holt nods and drops his pack and a pair of small sacks. He removed his cloak. The boy is thin, almost whispy. He opens the box that he brought out earlier, taking a small cake and enjoying a bite before offering Aizen a cake. Honey lemon cakes. From two villages eastward. He converses, “I’m a half-elf. I call no kingdom home and wander the woodlands of the world, seeking new sights and new excitements.”

“Interesting.” He takes the offering and devours it quickly. “Sorry, I have been quite hungry this morning. Such a skinny body. How can you fight like that? Maybe you can teach me a spell or two, if you know any. I was caught in a fight with a group of human soldiers who were going to t take me captive. They took most of my goods except what I had hidden over here. Burnt my spellbook too! I was forced to kill two of them to escape. Have you ever killed before?”

Holt offers Aizen another cake. He points to the rabbits. “Mostly, my foes think me a child, stolen his father’s weapons and an easy mark. I’m sorry for your troubles. Maybe we could travel together? If you don’t mind, that is.”

The half-elf seems unsure of himself. Embarrassed and confused. He turns away from Aizen and pretends to be cooking the meat.

“Maybe,” Aizen replies. “I am on my coming of rite ritual where I am supposed to live on my own for a year and decide how I’d like to live in this world. Working with you may be nice. We’d make a good team. My kind… The demons… They’ve been dying off after so many wars and genocides.”

“Yes, I’ve heard those tales. I’m sorry about your people. The folklore portrays you all as killers and fiends. Stealing babies, poisoning wells and crops.”

Aizen can’t help but to burst into laughter, falling on his back as he slaps his stomach. “Oh my… Have I been a bad guest? Shall I offer you some coffee? I have been told that I make the best that there is on the planet.” He grows more serious. “Killing, I do not like it. Sometimes I have nightmares over it. I must often wonder, do humans have these feelings? If I have to do it, I will pray that their soul finds peace, for whatever they worship... It would be best if people could just love, lay, and be one with nature.”

“My mother was human. Some see the value of love. Most do not. He looks sad for a moment and wipes his eyes. I'd like some coffee. I love nature. Nature is my home and family now.”

Aizen takes out a cezve pot, placing coffee grounds into it, along with some water from his container, and then holds it over a fire. He asks and empathizes, “Your mother has died? I am so sorry for your loss. Both of my parents were killed by humans. I understand your grief. Make no mistake though, I don’t hate them all. Just most of the humans.”

He pours warm coffee into a large cup, almost resembling a soup bowl and offers it to Holt.

“She has passed. Murdered.” He takes a sip from the coffee, gulping it and smiling, then tends to the meat. “It’s delicious! The best cup I’ve ever had.”

“Yes? Is it not? Reminds me of cranberries, milk chocolate, and juniper. How old do you think I am, Holt?  
“In human years? Perhaps 12 or 13. But I doubt your people age the same as humans. I think… I think you’re beautiful.” Holt blushes.

“I’m 11. Us demons age slower, unfortunately… Is it the same with elves, right? Or do they just stay young forever?” Aizen reaches to pull out the meat. The fire has no effect on his hands. He uses his sharp dagger to cut the animal on a stump, chews on a piece of the meat, and washes his hands in a small puddle of clean water near him. “Eat when you please.”

“We stop aging when we mature. Or practically stop aging. I’m only half-elven. I’ll age slowly, more slowly than humans but more quickly than elves.” Holt fishes out a small metal plate and cuts and eats some quail. He pulls carrots from his pack, offering one to Aizen. The demon bites on his carrots seductively, then feels self-conscious that maybe he is already too attracted to the elf. “I’m only 13. My aging will slow soon. I may look like this for a decade. If we travel together, will that hurt your coming of age? Will it be like cheating?”

“No, no! It is encouraged for us to do so. Make mistakes, learn, find new friends along the way.”

After Aizen finishes his meal, he points to the coffee and warns, “I must warn you that… If you believe in chakra energy… This coffee affects your Muladhara. Increasing your sexual energy. It has no effect on me though.”

“If we stick together, I’m sure it won’t be a mistake. Maybe I should have boy of the drink.”

The demon boy grins widely, laying on his side. “A body like yours, I’m sure you’ve had sex, yes?”

Holt stretches and runs his hands through his hair, letting it flow and drape of his shoulders. He answers, “I’ve had many offers. And I have come close, but no. I’ve killed two men who sought to force themselves on me. Humans. I’m not attracted to women either. Human or elven.”

“I’m the same. Only attracted to the same sex. What a coincidence that we would meet in this forest on such a beautiful day.” Aizen rustles around, playing with his toes, and sits back up. “I’m not a virgin. I’ve done it with a few demons like me and one anthro who is half-lion. I met him early on in my travels, but he parted, as he was a criminal on the run from Aigua soldiers.”

“A half lion? How did that work?”

“The sex?”

Holt blushes. “Well, yes. The sex and everything else. Did you… Did you kiss?”

“Of course we kissed! We were deeply in love. Thought it was love at first sight, or whatever they say… His cock was very long and thick, quite threatening in a way, and it hurt at first, but I did love it… I am inquisitive as to what it would be like to lay with an elf, though. Although I’m not trying to persuade you to do anything! Not ever! The coffee, I didn’t think about what those beans do to non-demons until you had already started drinking it.”

Holt shakes his head, still blushing. “You loved him. I’m sorry he had to leave. Have you ever felt love at first sight before or since then?”

“Yes… It is quite a horrible thing. I love too much. Like a curse.”

“That’s why I never have been with anyone.”

“Finish your coffee. Don’t want it to get cold.”

Holt looks up at Aizen, grinning. He looks very young with the grin and his hair hanging all loose. “Couldn’t you just heat it back up?”

The demon sighs. “Yes. Where is your magic? Shouldn’t you try to impress me, too?”

Aizen takes the bowl from Holt’s hands, placing one finger into it, and returns it to him. Holt grabs Aizen’s wrist. He stares into the boys eyes as he brings Aizen’s hand to his mouth. He sucks and licks the coffee from his finger. Holt blushes as he finishes. “Do I need to impress you? Do you think you could like me? Maybe even more?”

The demon gaps quietly, then settles himself. His tail moves suddenly and uncontrollably with excitement. It moves into his lap as he picks out wood from it. He quietly mumbles, “Do you mind if I remove my shorts? I don’t want to seem rude.”

Holt shifts, shaking his head and adjusting himself beneath his clothes. His eyes are wide and have become pinkish. He breathes excitedly. Aizen pulls down his shorts, revealing his underwear, which is a white, thin, and extremely soft material made by his own hands to fit his body, which resembles briefs. He places his shorts on his guitar, lays on his chest in the grass across the fire. His tail pats around, then calms down.

“Do you think you could like me, Aizen?” Holt asks.

“I made up my mind before I even saw what you looked like.”

“How could you do that?”

“Your smell. The presence of your energy. Your breath.”

“I know mostly what to do, I think. But you’ll have to teach me. I’m a virgin. You won’t mind, will you? I mean, you made up your mind that you like me, right?” Holt moves to Aizen and throws himself into his arms. He nibbles on Aizen’s ear and whispers, “Teach me everything. Be my lion.”

Aizen feels under Holt’s shirt and touches one of his nipples, then goes in to kiss his lips. “Such delicate skin. Elves are so soft and pale. Is my body too warm?”

Holt whimpers as Aizen kisses him, allowing the demon boy to guide him. “No. You feel just right.”

Holt undoes his baldric, then his belt and pants. He pulls on his armor and shirt, removing both and exposing his bare chest and middle to Aizen. His skin is pale and smooth, his blue-green veins visible in several areas. His nipples are round and large, very pale, almost milky, but not puffy at all. Under his arms, along his chest, even his face… There is no evidence of body hair or whiskers. Even his lips are soft. The two of them feel each other for a while, just kissing, cuddling into each other's arms. Aizen pulls off his shirt, continuously rubbing the elves soft and milky skin.

“You will be on top, if that’s alright with you,” Aizen says to him.

The half-elf nods in acceptance. He hesitates when his hands roam near the boys tail or horns, moving his hands elsewhere. “You’re so warm. I like that. You smell so good, too.”

“Well, I have spices I use when I bathe… You can use them too if we stick together.” Aizen rubs his hand over the fabric covering Holt’s cock and then announces himself, “I have not begun to grow down there, by the way. I’m still quite small. You may touch my tail, but no pulling. And the horns, be delicate with as well. Do you love me, Holt?”

“I don’t know if it’s the coffee or my heart. I know that I want to be with you. In the sun and snow, under the stars and hiding in a barn from the storms. I just want to be with you, Aizen. Is that love?”

“I think so.” Aizen nods. He kisses him deeply, moving in for a tongue kiss, teaching him how to swap tongue. “I love you, Holt… You masturbate, yes? You aren’t completely innocent, are you?”

Holt kisses Aizen back, mimicking the demon boy’s lesson and adding his own instinctual twists, learning quickly. “I masturbate and sometimes spill seed. It’s sweet and delicious.”

“Show me how you masturbate.”

Aizen rubs Holt’s skin more, trying not to be so quick about it and overstimulate him at the same time.

Holt nods. He stands on his knees, cocking his head from side to side for a moment. Then he stands and pushes off his pants and undergarments. His penis is erect and hard, elegantly curved up as if reaching for the clouds. Again, there is no sign of hair. His ball sack is small and hugs his body. His dick is four inches, perhaps more, circumcised, and surprisingly thick. It is pale and blue-green veins are easily visible. His head is shaped almost like a cross between a mushroom and a leaf. “Like this.” He holds his hand out and let a large glob of spit dangle from his mouth into his palm. Then he wraps his fist around his dick and slowly pumps. He moans and stops. “Is that right?”

“Beautiful. What a lovely head as well.” He takes hold on Holt’s sack and softly strokes the small testicles within them.

“Really?” Holt blushes. At Aizen’s touch, he visibly trembles and moans.

“Are elves not well endowed?” He teases him, glaring into Holt’s powerful, oceanic eyes. “That doesn’t matter. Your size is perfect to me.”

“It’ll get bigger. Perhaps even much bigger. It depends on which blood is dominant.” He lays next to Aizen and wraps his soon-to-be lover’s tail around his waist. Kissing Aizen’s chest, he explains, “I want to kiss you everywhere. I’ve been told that an elven boy my age shouldn’t produce seed already, so my human blood seems dominant in my sexual cycles. That means my member should also grow much more, too. Is that bad???”

Aizen giggles a bit and crawls downwards. “I look forward to the day that it reaches its full length. May I suck you off?”

“Yes?” Holt seems unsure of what that means. “What do I do?”

“You relax and enjoy.” He holds Holt’s cock by the shaft, then tongues and sucks at the testicles. “Remember, you can touch my hair, but no squeezing my horns.”

“I’ll try to remember, Aizen.”

Holt watches, his eyes going wide. Aizen licks his way up the shaft, drooling more spit and masturbating him as he tongues at the tip, then sucks on the head. He makes sure his extremely sharp teeth are kept away so that he doesn't cause any harm to his lover. He squeezes Holt's sack as he takes the cock deep into mouth until his nose reaches his pubis, and then he sucks slowly, using his tongue powerfully as if his mouth were an ass. As his jaw grows tired as he works the top part of his shaft and mushroom head, masturbating him underneath. Holt gasps and runs his fingers through the demons hair in awe. Aizen looks up, watching him enjoy it, and sucks faster, unable to let the tasteful cock out of his mouth. As he feels Aizen come closer to orgasm he lets go, squeezes Holt's nuts tighter and grins widely with that devilish smile.

“Not yet.” Aizen stops. “You will do it inside of me.”

“Yes, okay. But how? And when can I kiss yours?”

“You may now.”

Aizen pulls off his underwear, revealing a small and thin hard penis, circumcised, and nearly three inches long with an acorn like head. He blushes, “It might be small now, but in a few years, it could be as large as the lion I was with.”

Holt skips kissing Aizen’s chest or tummy, moving downwards towards his demon boy lover’s dick. He looks at it, licking his lips. He sniffs it and licks the very tip, smacking his lips as he examines the taste. “You taste good. It’s strong and sweet.” He takes the head in his mouth, doing his best to imitate what Aizen had done for him. His eyes close, but as Aizen watches, there is a faint blue glow visible beneath the lids. Holt stops and pops his head up. “Was that okay?”

“Yes. Please continue!” Aizen feels at Holt’s shoulders and runs his hands through his hair.

“My ears are sensitive, but you can touch them. Be gentle though.” He sucks Aizen for a moment before pausing and looking him in the eye. “That’s how humans torture us. Our ears.” He kisses Aizen’s dick and slurps him into his mouth.

Aizen places his fingers close by Holt’s ears, barely gracing then, then returns to his hair. He encourages him, “You’re doing good. Soon, you will need to prepare me down there.”

Before long, Holt is taking Aizen’s dick all the way into his mouth. It’s obvious that he enjoys the taste and feel of the cock. “Down where? Tell me and I’ll try my best, Aizen.” He kisses and sucks Aizen’s balls.

Aizen moves his legs towards his chest and shows him his hole. “Use your tongue right there. You will use your spit to enter inside of me.”

Holt looks incredulous. “Am I supposed to stick myself in there? Won’t that hurt you?”

“It might. But it will also feel very good. Trust me if you love me.”

“I do.” Holt drives down to Aizen’s’ hole, spreading the cheeks. He licks and tongues the hole and nearby areas as if he were born to eat Aizen’s ass. He rubs Aizen’s thighs as he explores his lover’s ass, taking Aizen’s tail and wrapping it around. “Hold me with your tail. I like that.”

Aizen’s tail wraps playfully around on Holt’s back and brushes his skin, then feels for his nipples. Sometimes, it has a mind of its own, but every once in a while, he can control it.

Holt squeaks as he works on Aizen’s hole, the tail touching his nipples making him shiver and moan. He asks, “How do I know when I can put it in?”

“Now. But use a lot of spit. Be cautious. Put it in slowly, not quickly, alright?”

“I have butter in my pack. Will that work better?” Holt asks as he spits onto his hand and rubs it over his dick.

“Hand it to me.”

Holt crawls over to his pack, giving Aizen a perfect view of his creamy white cheeks and his own hole. As he goes through his pack, he sways left and right, almost like a dance. “Ah-hah! Found it!” He rushes back to Aizen, kissing him passionately and handling him a small, round jar. Aizen opens it and takes a nice piece of butter into his hand. He heats it up almost instantly with his magic and strokes Holt’s cock with it. Holt moans in surprise, “Ahhh! By the eight moons of Keralak! That feels so good! And it’ll feel even better inside of you.”

Aizen nods. “Please, fuck me now.”

Holt smiles and nods. “I will.” He follows Aizen’s instructions and positions himself, his head against Aizen’s hole. It’s so warm. With Aizen’s nod, Holt carefully and slowly pushes into the warm hole. As he enters, he gasps and laughs, a sound like glass wind chimes. Clean and innocent, if a laugh can ever be described as either. He brushes his hair back, his eyes flashing. He wraps his legs around Holt’s back and moans softly.

“Your eyes are so wonderful. I can get lost in them,” Aizen says gently.

“My elven Grandmother said I have the Sight. I can capture a mortal heart with my eyes.”

“I think it already has.”

Carefully, he moves in and out of Aizen. Moaning and gasping as he does so. His dick fits in Aizen, not easily, but well. Aizen moves in for a kiss and holds Holt closer, forcing him to press further inside of him. Holt kisses Aizen back. He pushes himself in deeper, sensing his lover wants more. He pulls out and re-enters, building the rhythm. He pushes in deep every stroke, holding himself in the warmth of his demon boy. He arches his head back, whispering something in a strange language. The only word Aizen can understand seems to be his own name. Burying his faces into Aizen’s neck, he whispers, “If you want to bite me, you can. Just not too hard.”

“Are you sure?” Aizen asks. He’d been wanting to for the longest time now. “Demons are known for being rough during sex. My teeth will go in deep and it will bleed.”

“We heal quickly, and I have magic in my pack if you hurt me badly.” He pushes himself in and raises himself on his toes, forcing himself in a little more deeply. Looking into Aizen’s eyes, he says confidently, “You won’t hurt me badly, though. I know you won’t. Make me bleed and let us drink each other’s blood and seed, Aizen. Then we will be as one forever.”

Aizen’s mouth opens as he smiles in bliss. The pain is gone, just pleasure as his muscles adjust to the thick cock. “Ahhh!!! It feels so full! I love you so much.” He sinks his teeth into the elves shoulder, digs into his back with his nails, and sucks blood. Its taste is as unique as he expected it to be. Not copper like humans. He cannot describe it, but it makes him even hornier than before.

Holt whimpers at the bite but doesn’t stop fucking his demon-boy. When he can, he kisses Aizen, savoring the taste of demon spit and elf blood. “I love you Aizen. We will have almost forever if we want. Will you put yourself in me as well? Please?” He grunts and his eyes flutter. “I will… I will spill seed very soon.”

“Do it inside of me.” He kisses him again, licking up the blood and trading it into Holt’s mouth.

Holt kisses him, eagerly accepting the blood and carefully running his tongue over Aizen’s teeth. He pulls back. “Unggh… Unggh..” His seed explodes into Aizen, three short, but powerful blasts. After the third blast, Holt trembles and falls onto Aizen, his breathing fast and deep. He kisses Aizen deeply, trembling and shaking for a minute or more before looking into Aizen’s eyes. “Do me.”

“Are you sure? I don’t know if it will feel as good. I’m not big like you yet.”

“Everything you do feels good, Aizen.”

Holt rolls off of Aizen and brings his knees to his chest, as Aizen did. The demon-boy grabs more butter out of the jar and masturbates himself with it. He messages Holt’s hole and fingers him without warning. “What is it that you said in your language? A prayer? Lyrics maybe?”

Holt blushes.

“Eh?”

“It was a prayer, sort of. An oath.”

“We have one of our own, but it’s quite dangerous. I don’t recommend it.”

“An oath that I would stay with you until I die and return to the ethereal realms.”

“Ahhh. How elf-like.”

“There’s more. But now, please, be inside of me, Aizen. Somehow, I need you in me.” Holt’s face is almost pleading, begging.

Aizen leans in and fucks him, again without warning. Once inside, he falls against Holt’s chest so that their skin touching completely. They kiss, becoming one. Kissing deeper, their tongues battle for swap and spit. The demon's tail curls up one of Holt’s legs as it grows excited as well. His pace is much faster, but not aggressive. “How does that feel?”

Holt nods and holds Aizen’s shoulders. His breaths are short and rapid, moaning occasionally. He wraps around Aizen’s waist, trying to pull him in deeper and hold him inside. His eyes sparkle, blue stars forming around the corners. The tips of his ears are deep pink, almost red. He speaks as he moans, “It feels like I never want it to end. Like everything ends and begins where our bodies meet.”

Aizen pushes in hard with all of his might when he repeats those words and bites. He sucks on the blood as he continues to fuck his newly found lover and cries out his name again and again. “Holt… Holt! I love you so much. I am yours.” Blood drips down his chin as he returns for another quick kiss. “Unnhhh! Fuuuuuck!” he has his dry cum inside of him for what seems like forever, then finally pulls back out of his lover, recovering beside him in heavy breaths.

“That was wonderful. The best sex I’ve ever had, for sure.” Aizen thinks out loud to himself.

Holt holds Aizen close. “Me too, for all of it. I love you and I am yours.” He giggles softly, reaching down and caressing Aizen’s balls and dick. “How big will it get? When will you be able to spill inside of me?”

“At least seven inches when erect, but my father was nine inches. I once saw him hard. I should be able to produce seed in four or five years. Will you be able to wait?”

“I’ll wait forever for you. Will your people judge you for loving me? An elf? Well, half-breed elf.”

Aizen laughs in his lover's arms. “Judge? They will be delighted to meet you.”

“Good. Are you beautiful among your people? I think you’re the most beautiful being I’ve ever seen.” A guilty look passes over his face, replaced instantly by a more neutral expression.

“The same goes for you. My parents were the leaders of my village, gave their lives to protect us all. Them and six others were able to defeat an army of a hundred.”

“Against humans?” Holt guesses.

“Yes. They’re the only kind that hates us, after all. Well, mostly just the people from the Cruiberg kingdom.”

“They hate more than they love. Even their own kind.” He cuddles up close to Aizen. “I’ve watched them kill each other. One clan because they are on the east side of a river, the other on the west side.”

After a moment of silence, Aizen asks, “What will be our adventure today?”

“Doing this again and again.”

Holt bites Aizen’s chest. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave a mark.

End of chapter note: This story, among the others I plan to release, were written by my boyfriend and I. Unfortunately, he recently passed away. They were written in Skype and Discord conversations, so I am taking the effort to translate over 2000 pages worth of story material into a better format and share it to all of you the way we wrote it, uncensored. I really hope you appreciate and like it.

I dedicate this never-ending effort to clean up and complete this series of stories to him.

Here’s an image of our heroes (SFW, digital drawing) featured below, along with the artist page as well.

<https://i.ibb.co/fS6mCDz/2420874-Aogami-1b2.jpg>

<https://inkbunny.net/Aogami> (artist page)

P.S. The song Aizen practices at the beginning of the story is meant to sound like this tune <https://youtu.be/O9E2uaKweqI>


	2. Chapter Two: Marriage of Fate

It’s mid-afternoon, with the sun slowly beaming down, and slivers of light vanishing from the trees. The two boys have been venturing the forest after they had met, fucked, and napped. Already in love, they learn more about each other through random conversations, figuring out how each other tracks for food or what they’ve done day by day living in the forest. Even though they’re of two different species, they feel as if they’re more alike than they could ever imagine. In fact, Aizen knows what links them together… They walk aimlessly, which is no worry, because the blonde demon boy already knows where he’s going and doesn’t mind getting a bit lost, even if it were to lead him into trouble. He already knows that he will have to travel into more treacherous grounds if he wants to get his parents staff and sword, anyway, gifts that were passed onto him after their deaths, then later stolen by soldiers.

“Say, Holt,” He pauses, thinking to himself out loud. “Where should we go from here? Do you want to set up camp early or keep walking? I won’t sleep tonight, but I wouldn’t object if you’d like to put together a tent or such. I know some spells off of the top of my head for moving and carving wood to help build us shelter, although I don’t really know anything for making a roof. I typically just sleep wherever I want or sometimes look for a cave. Not all caves are fun, though. Especially if they have bats. Bleh…” The boy holds his nose and giggles.

Holt smiles at his demon-lover. “Oh, I can manage with two hours of rest. I don’t know that we need to build a shelter. It doesn’t look like it’ll rain. Can you see in the dark?” The boy hops lightly onto a fallen tree, balancing atop of it as they walk. He doesn’t slow down or adjust himself at all as does so.

Aizen follows behind him, dancing and humming as he walks, his guitar tied over his back, and a flute attached to his shorts. “See in the dark? Not really. But my sense of hearing and smell might help. Also, I can fast flames with my hands, which can give us plenty of light.”

The darkness is filled with life that comes when the sun is gone. Aizen walks backwards for a bit, sticking his tongue out at Holt. He finds the night to be beautiful. The half-elf explains, “I can see what humans cannot at night, so I enjoy travelling within it. I can see their torches and lanterns from afar and hear the way they blunder about in worry. It’s easy to avoid them or shadow them if I wish.”

“We can walk at night as much as you’d like. To be honest, I’d be bored just laying here waiting for someone to wake me up, anyway!” Aizen does a front-flip off of a tree, holding his guitar as he lands. “Do you know any gardens nearby for herbs and spices?”

Holt glances at Aizen, smirking. He does a backflip off of a tree as well landing almost effortlessly on the forest floor. The boy snaps his fingers and excitedly looks around and turning to Aizen. He answers, “There was an old hermit nearby who grew herbs in his garden. He died… three years ago? We should be able to harvest from his garden. It might be a little overgrown, but still, he might have left herbs and other things we can use. He wasn’t necessarily friendly, didn’t like people of any race. Just wanted to tend his gardens, tend his bees, and be left alone, but he was kind to me, strangely.”

“So he wouldn’t mind us using it? I don’t want to be cursed or anything!” Aizen pulls his bag to the front of him, searching around through any jars that are on the verge of being empty. At the bottom of his bag are coffee beans, which are enough to last him a few more days. “If I can find the right spices or leaves, we could work out an assortment of spells. Otherwise, we can just have a nice tea every now and then.”

After fixing his bag, Aizen takes Holt’s hand.

“I’m certain that he would haunt us if we hurt his bees, but otherwise I don’t think he’d care.” Holt leans against Aizen as they walk. “I think he liked me because I wasn’t always talking. I could visit him and bring him things from town, and he could ignore me. and we were both fine with that. I’d help him with harder work around his cabin as he got older, but I only knew him for a short time.”

“Did you fancy him? I’m kidding, of course…” Aizen rocks their hands back and forth as they walk. “We could sleep in his cabin, I guess. Tell ghost stories!”

“Ha! He would tell me stories sometimes. He had books, too! On herbs, potions, medicines, and plants. I think he was a physiker, but lost his family. He mentioned them once or twice, with great sorrow. The fever, I remember him tell me one night after he drank too much mead.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. As you said, humans only live for so long and have such poor bodies. Not that I’m any better. I starve out here.”

Holt taps the bow strung across his back, thinking of a small stream and pond along the way where they can fish. At the same time, Aizen feels for his dagger and asks, “Are you good with that bow? I’m still learning what I can do with my hands.” He reaches over to tickle his lover, with his tail also sneaking in to do the same. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

The half-elf laughs and giggles. “I don’t mind. I like it when you touch me. But yes, I’m very good with the bow. What would you like to eat? Rabbit or squirrel or some sort of bird I can find in a few minutes? A deer might take longer.”

“Save your expertise for the river.” Aizen reaches down to scoop at a snake, biting in half before it can even fight back. He chews violently on it, offering a piece to Holt. “Hungry?”

Holt wrinkles his nose. “Yuck! I am hungry but have food. Snakes, not my thing.” He rummages through one of his bags and pulls out some biscuits. As he hands one to Aizen, the demon tosses the snake to the ground. “The woman who makes these has a secret that lets her bake honey and butter right into them! I don’t mind you eating raw, but I have to get used to killing and eating in one motion.”

“Yes, the biscuits are a bit more flavorful than a poisonous creature.”

Aizen takes Holt’s hand, licking the butter and honey off of his fingers, then blushes when he takes it back into his hand. Holt sings to himself, ‘I love a demon boy, he is my demon joy, I am Aizen’s toy, he is my demon boy.’ At the same time, Aizen swings out his guitar in front of him, playing to the tune that Holt sings. ‘Oh, I love the taste of elven meat, in my mouth it tastes of sweets, and when he puts it inside of me, my deer, I feel so free!’ He bursts out into a playful laughter, almost falling into tears.

“We’re such dorks, aren’t we? Gay and lost in the forest. You promise you know your way, right?” Aizen worries for a moment.

“I’m never lost in the forest. It’s like home to me, always. But yes, my love, I know where we’re going. Trust me.”

Aizen nods and follows along. Holt leads them deeper into the forest. He stops every few hundred yards and hops on a stump or fallen tree to examine their surroundings. Aizen notices that the boy can close his eyes while walking, and whispers at the same time to himself as well. After an hour of walking, he lifts his face to the sky.

“Can you smell that?” Holt asks. “Honeysuckle and roses. We’re very close.” He smiles at Aizen. “I told you I knew where we were headed. I don’t get lost in forests.”

As he’s lead over the last quarter mile, Aizen picks up on the scents of flowers and herbs, as well as the musky, sweet scent of bees. Soon, he can hear thousands of them. As they cross a low hill, they see a meadow ahead of them. The panoply of colors and smells is strong, almost assaulting to the senses.

Below them, in the hollow of several hills, is a log cabin. Surrounding it are raised flower beds, at one time probably beautiful and lovingly cared for. Now, they show years of neglect. Carefully tended and cultivated flower and herbs now grow wild and thick. Fruit trees stand untended. The paths between the flower beds are thick with grasses and shoots from the beds as plants seek to escape their four-foot by six-foot worlds. Amidst the beds is a small shed and a covered stall, unoccupied. Within the covered stall are several beehives. Honeycombs extend beyond the wooden hives, as the bees thrive, and their honey is not harvested.

Holt sweeps his hand before the vista. “Behold. At one time, these gardens were so beautiful, tended, and cared for. I still think they’re beautiful, though of a different style. Let’s check the cabin. We can store our gear. I remember he had jars and jugs and baskets aplenty for harvesting.” The boy giggles and skips down the hollow, smiling back at Aizen to follow.

Aizen dances and jumps around as they move through the fields of flowers and overrun plantation. He kneels down, plucking certain flowerheads. “Yes, this quite lovely. The low-lands have their own beauty to them as well, don’t they?” He lays down his small bag of jars, along with his lute guitar on a blanket that has been sitting there for who knows how long. “I didn’t realize how sunny it was today. It doesn’t help just staying deep in the forest, hiding from people that want to take your horns and tail for trophy.”

Holt frowns. “During some of the wars against my elven ancestors, there were a price for elf ears. I’ve heard the stories of that time. And the fear in the voices of my elven people that it might happen again.” As he speaks, he plucks a colorful array of flowers while they’re moving to the cabin. He deftly weaves them together into a crown, then approaches his lover. “May I?”

“May you?” Aizen bows his head and smiles.

Holt gently crowns Aizen, running his hand gently along the boy’s face. “My beautiful prince. I am helpless before your beauty.” He bows gracefully, smiling, and his eyes dancing with joy. “Let me pay my respects and we’ll check the cabin. I can smell rain on the wind. Seems you were right, after all. We’ll be thankful for the roof, tonight, I think.”

“You said your people are in fear of more attacks? Is it Cruiberg people or do you live even further away?”

Holt nods. “Yes, the bastard Cruiberg.” Anger flashes through his eyes. “It’s they who have been more aggressive over the past years. Anywhere there’s a large woodland or forest, there will be elves. But my family and kin lie right in the path of those bloodthirsty animals, always wanting a battle and more wars for their War Gods.”

“So you live in low-lands, I imagine.” Suddenly, the cheap string holding his guitar over his shoulders breaks and the instrument falls into the grass. “Oh, darn! I need something better for this beauty.” He picks it up, wiping the dirt off of it carefully. “I live in E’hbel, specifically within the Mooneye Peaks. It’s about six hundred miles away from here.”

“Are there many in your family?” Holt leads Aizen to a space between an apple and an apricot tree. A single grave lies between the trees, a small pile of stones in a circular tower rises from the center and larger stones mark the edges. Holt kneels down and begins removing the leaves. Fallen fruit, and debris from the grave. He seems to be whispering as he works on cleaning it.

Aizen tries to be as quiet as possible as he responds, “It’s just me now, since, you know… My parents are gone. But that was so long ago. I was orphaned by my neighbors when I was four, so I never really knew them.” He kneels down by Holt, using the neck of his guitar to hold himself up. “There’s probably a good thousand of demons that live throughout the mountains of E’hbel, and five thousand anthros there as well… Maybe five hundred mages or so as well? But E’hbel is massive, mountainous, and not easy for average human folk to live within.”

Holt nods. “That sounds massive. I think all told, there are maybe two thousand elves and a few dozen anthros in my home. Along with a few friendly humans.” He gestures at the grave. “It was just me and a human trapper who found him. He’s been dead some time. Krisoff. He was just lying there. Clutching his chest. We buried him simply, like he lived. That was three years ago?”

The half-elf begins a sing-song prayer in a low elvish voice that sounds like water over rocks, clear and precise, but musical, natural. He sings with his eyes closed for a few minutes. He stops and opens his eyes, sighing.

“He’d like it when I’d sing to him. He was an eccentric human.” Holt continues.

As he explains, a squirrel peeks it’s head out from the low stone tower. It looks at Aizen, then to Holt. It dashes forward, climbing halfway up Holt’s thigh before leaping away. The small creature repeats the run, halfway up the thigh, then jumping away. On it’s third run, it continues to climb up Holt’s leg and torso before stopping on his shoulder where it grabs at Holt’s hair and pulls it around itself until only it’s head is visible. Holt smiles, his eyes a bit misty. “Hi, Pietr!”

“Oh, it has a name! It’s so cute. If I hadn’t had my books torn up by the warriors, then I would be able to do a ritual that marks his grave from ever being harmed.” Aizen pouts. “There’s something in your eyes. Let me get it for you.” As one tear forms from Holt’s left eye, Aizen wipes it away, leaning close in to softly peck him on the lips. He admires his love, “I like when you sing in your language. It sounds so pure, like ripples in the water.”

Scratching at the squirrel’s chin, Holt smiles. “Then I shall sing to you ever night, if you wish. But yes, Pietr was Krisoff’s companion and pet. Why are you out here, little one, when it’s warmer in the cabin?” In response, Pietr eeps and disappears into Holt’s hair.

Holt stands and takes Aizen’s hand, leading him to the cabin door. “We can set up here. I guess I’ll clean and get a fire going while you explore the garden. Somehow, I think we’ll find honey in whatever we do for supper. Fresh honeycomb is certainly a treat!”

As he tries to open the door just an inch or so, he realizes it seems a bit stuck, warped from being weathered. He pushes it against his shoulder. The door opens and the two of them are assailed with the stench of dry death. There’s a scuttling sound of many feet scraping against a wooden floor. Holt’s eyes go wide as a large black ball springs from the floor and onto his chest. He falls backwards, pushing the creature off of him. Aizen has time for one good look at the thing. It’s round bodied with six legs and each ending in a hooked foot. Some sort of insect, covered, with very short, black fibers. As Holt pushes against its head, fangs the size of small knives lunge at his face.

Aizen begins to hold forth his hand, summoning a flame when he hears a second creature. Dropping from the ceiling, it scuttles rapidly towards the demon-boy, it’s dull red eyes fix upon him as it coils itself to pounce. The demon boy takes acre of the first oversized insect, but doing so, also burns apart a chink of Holt’s shirt. He falls to the floor in fear of the disgusting thing, a large bolt of fire shooting from his hand at the other creature, which is not only eviscerated immediately, but leaves permanent burn marks to the floorboards.

“Oh, crap. I didn’t mean for it to be that destructive. I think it’s because I was scared. Are you okay?” He grabs Holt by one shoulder, checking his chest for bruises.

Holt scrambles back on all fours, reverse crawling. He falls over his chest, loosening his armor and slipping his hand up underneath. He pulls his hand back, sighing in relief as his hand comes back blood free. The boy takes a moment to catch his breath. “Yes, yes, I’m fine. Just scared and surprised is all.” The half-elf takes a deep breath and reaches up to the back of his neck. He pulls Pietr around, holding the trembling squirrel close to the nape of his neck. “No wonder you were living outside. These two would not make good roommates.” Climbing to his feet, Holt draws his sword and prepares to enter the cabin.

“Uhm, Holt, maybe we should just sleep in the barn instead?” Aizen takes out his dagger, focusing most of his energy on being silent to see if anything else is coming for an attack. “I don’t want to accidentally burn down the house.”

“Well, then let’s stick with dagger and sword, then. My adorable pyromaniac,” Holt teases Aizen. His face, though, is serious as he enters. He prods at a human corpse. The obstruction that blocked the door. He moves carefully around the room, stomping on smaller versions of the two beasts on the threshold. After a few minutes, he sheathes his blade, pointing to one corner. A small hole, maybe two feet in diameter, has rotted through an area near the corner. Holt turns his attention to the corpse, examining it but only touching it with his dagger. He groans and sighs, noting that the person is Hemet, a trapper who helped him bury Krisoff. He must have come to use the cabin as shelter and been surprised by the beasts and wasn’t even able to defend himself. The man looks mummified more than rotted. Holt stands and moves to Aizen to take him into a hug. Pietr runs along his arm, over to Aizen’s shoulders, around his back, and returns to rest on Holt’s shoulder.

“The creatures must have burrowed into his body after poisoning him.” Aizen squeezes his lover tightly. “I don’t feel too good being in this place with… you know, a rotting corpse. I’ll help you bury him.”

Holt moves to a small bed, removing a blanket, and places it over the body, then he uses a log from the fireplace to wrap him around in it. They drag him carefully outside to bury him. As they do so, the elven boy converses that Aizen would make for a good gravedigger. That’s when Aizen announces, “I’m planning to become a musician and composer, somewhere in the kingdom of Harath, so that I can study music at their schools. That’s one of the true reasons that I left home.”

“Oh…” Holt takes one end of the blanket as Aizen takes the other and they lower the body into a grave. He jumps down into it, arranging the arms folded over the chest, says a quick prayer, and then climbs out before they shovel dirt to fill the grave.

“Unless you don’t want to go with me? They’re one of the most diverse kingdoms on this continent. But I’d give it all away if you wanted to stay here forever, travelling the forest and all.”

“I wouldn’t ever want you to give up your dream, Aizen. I love you.” He looks troubled and is silent for several minutes. “Would you want me to come with you, though? Would you have time for us?”

“I’m sure there would be plenty of jobs for you.”

“But I don’t want to distract you from your studies. They probably other demons there, but I’m just an elf kid. My kind doesn’t live there at all.” Holt wipes his hands clean and kneels alongside the new grave. “Will you pray with me?”

Aizen nods, even though he states that he prays much differently. The demon sits down on his knees, closes his eyes, holds his palms a few inches from his kneecaps out to the sky, and begins his meditation. At the same time, Holt begins a low prayer-chant. He moves closer to Aizen, brushing his hand against the demon-boy’s hand. His chant is slow and mournful, though his voice is clear and carries on the wind. He chants for nearly ten minutes before stopping. Once Holt has finished, Aizen begins to chant his own memorized texts, choking up on words he can’t remember to say. Once he finishes, he claps his hands together, stands up, and picks up his guitar from a shrub of wax ivy.

Holt stands. He catches Aizen’s tail and strokes it gently. “I don’t think I could be happy if I wasn’t with you, Aizen. I’ll come with you to the city. I just wasn’t sure you wanted me to.”

The demon turns to him, a bit frustrated. “Why would you say that? I love you more than anything. We should try to see what we can find for dinner, love. You know that it will take another month to even walk from here to there?”

Holt leads Aizen to a collection of raised beds, takes his hand, and kisses it, before kissing him on the lips. The boy continues on, “I don’t know, Aizen. I just worry sometimes… He grew vegetables in these. Carrots, potatoes, turnips, onions. Herbs were over there. I can smell mint and basil for certain. I think oregano, too. I’m going to clean the cabin and see if his pump still draws water.”

Soon, Aizen see’s Holt head into the small barn and return to the cabin with several wood planks. He hears pounding as Holt works.

Aizen walks to the cabin, sitting by the front door as he hugs his guitar. He thinks deeply, sadly even, about how much he wants to get to the kingdom already. Taking his time venturing through the forest by himself was fun for a while, but then warriors came, and he was forced to kill them. Since that incident, he has lived in fear, moving through the forest at tremendously fast rates. Eventually, he stands up and walks inside, placing his guitar and bag over a chair by the fire.

The cabin has been transformed. A fire burns cheerfully in the hearth and a kettle heats on the stone. All traces of cobwebs or giant beasties have been removed, along with dust and dirt. The hole in the corner has been closed up with the planks found earlier, and a box of firewood has been placed against it. Somehow, while Aizen was busy, his boyfriend managed to gather some flowers which rest in vases around the cabin. A tall cabinet stands open, labelled jars filling most of the shelves. A quick glance reveals a tremendous variety of dried herbs and alchemical ingredients.

“Taa-daa! What do you think?” Holt asks.

Aizen walks over to the large shelf and his jaw drops immediately. “You think he would be offended if I filled my whole bag? Oh boy… We’re having tea for sure now. Just need water and teabags now. They must be around here somewhere if he keeps all this stuff around.”

Holt points to a kettle. “Water’s already heating, babe.” He moves to open a separate cabinet and hutch, pulling open a drawer. He pulls out a metal tea ball with small holes all around it, that screws into two halves. “Here you go. I know that he wouldn’t be offended. He’d be curious about your recipe for tea. He loved making teas. He would experiment anytime I visited.”

“So did he make you any funny teas by chance?” Aizen puts ingredients from two of the jars and some flower that he found in the garden into the ball. He takes the kettle with both of his hands, not using the handle on it, and moves it to the side as he places the tea ball into it. “Should be ready in a few minutes, then we can sit by the fire.”

Holt smiles happily. He takes Pietr and sets him on the floor. The squirrel stands on its hind legs, sniffs the air, then runs over to a small box filled with freshly ripped strigs of blankets. The small rodent burrows into the cloth, nesting. “That was his box… Do you think we will have a place like this in the city?”

The demon laughs obnoxiously, then apologizes. “I think… We can get an apartment in the temple that my fellow demons stay at in Harath. It would be very small, but once we made more money, we could move out and have our own big place.”

Aizen pours the tea into two mugs, then takes it to the fire. Holt takes his mug and sits in a chair near the fire. He pats his lap and holds his arms out to Aizen, allowing for him to sit with him.

“Do you like the tea?” Aizen asks. “It’s hibiscus flower, rhadenha mushrooms, and some spice from my homeland to give it an extra kick in the taste.”

Holt nods. “It’s very tasty. I was just thinking about the concept of money, having to pay for our own place. If it’s hard or not.”

“It shouldn’t be difficult.” The blonde demon answers. “The army there pays well. I can make money working for the coffee shop inside the demon temple or get money from people by playing music. Once I start performing in orchestras or solo, we will get much more money. Have you ever had rhadenha mushrooms before?”

Holt shakes his head. “No. It’s really tasty and warming. I’m not sure I want to join the army. I like to be on my own. And I would have to probably go away from you. I wouldn’t like that at all. Oh! We’d better find some meat for you eat tonight, right?”

“Yeah. Are there any rivers nearby that we could travel to before it gets dark? I don’t like fishing at night.” Aizen focuses on memories of when he was captured by Cruiberg soldiers but shakes out of it. “We use the mushrooms as a medicine for our rituals that helps people find spiritual guidance. They make you think really heavily and make you feel really, really good. Things get kind of weird though, but we’re together, so I think we will be fine. It’s a heavy dose, though. It might last a long time as well, plus, you’ve never heard them before. It will make everything we do more fun, meaningful, colorful, and exciting. By the time we’ve made diner we will be cuddling in the most comfortable, beautiful daze we’ve ever felt, my love.” He leans into Holt, their shoulders and heads touching, Aizen’s horns even leaning on the right side of his forehead. “Do elves have any rituals or medicine like that?”

“We do.” Holt nods. “We have a tea we brew with moss. The seers mostly use it and when we come of age, we have a ritual that we perform. Some of the humans build low huts and burn herbs on a fire in them, after they’ve sealed themselves in…. There’s a lake that’s about five minutes of a walk. I hope that we can do more than just cuddle, tonight.” He kisses Aizen’s neck wetly.

“We can do more, but we might have to wait until the tea has worn off. Finish it though. You must.” Aizen finishes his cup, standing up and doing a tiny dance in excitement. “I wonder what kind of fish we will catch… I’ve never performed this ritual that I’ve mentioned, but lots of us young ones gather further down in the mountains to take it. Anthros are fun, but mages are the best. They’re so insightful and magical. Beautiful people. The only rituals that I’ve ever performed are this requested one of me leaving home alone, which my adopted parents argued against, a few marriage ceremonies I conducted for some, and the Rhend performed at birth.”

Holt chugs his tea, smacking his lips happily. He stands, reaching into a corner near the door for a fishing pole. Holt kneels out on one knee, holding a handout on the floor. Pietr, the squirrel, peaks out of his nest, sniffs the air, and then scrambles over to Holt and up his arm. Holt giggles as Pietr settles on his shoulder, again pulling Holt’s hair over himself. The elf boy looks over at Aizen and holds out his hands. “Let’s go. We’ll catch our belly’s full in no time.”

Aizen does a front flip in excitement as soon as they’re out of the door, cheering and singing. At one point, he even jumps on Holt’s back, smothering him in kisses before he jumps off. “Woo-hoo! Catching fish with my beautiful half-elf boyfriend! This is the best day of my life. Can you believe we only met this morning? The Gods must have destined us to be together for eternity. It’s the only way! Just wait. In a wee bit of time, you’re really going to be having fun. Pietr too! A grand gay time.”

Holt skips out ahead, turning and walking backwards. Somehow, he manages to avoid any obstacles or tripping hazards. Up and over a low hill, there before them is a smallish lake, fed and emptied by two streams. Holt breaks into a run, stopping at the shore, and stripping out his armor and clothes. He sets Pietr on the pile. “Guard those for me, Petey. I’m going to swim. Won’t be but a moment.”

“Oh wait! Me too?” Aizen strips off all his clothes, diving straight into the water. “Now I’ve scared away all the fish I need to eat! You can’t be naked without me, though.”

“That’s a good rule.” Holt stands and stretches, ankle deep in the water. The sun shines on his pale body. Hairless, both of them. He splashes water over his chest, then turns, his butt now facing Aizen. He sneaks a look over his shoulder at him. Bending at the waist, he splashes more water over himself, taking time to let Aizen stare at him. “Should I be feeling this good? Is that the tea or you?”

“It might be both.” Aizen smiles. Out of nowhere, he feels everything in his body accelerate, burst, explode with love and energy. “Wah! Hahaha! This is great fun!” Aizen splashes water onto Holt, falling onto him, but catching himself in the moment. He touches Holt’s skin, looking deeply at his pale body. “Are you healthy like that? I can see a bunch of your veins. Do you not get tan in the sun?” He glazes a hand over Holt’s chest, looking him from front and back. “I guess I didn’t pay too much attention earlier this morning since the forest was so dark and misty.”

Holt shivers at Aizen’s touch. He looks down. His dick begins to grow hard. He moves closer to Aizen, taking the demon-boys hands and placing one on his chest, the other at the small of his back. He leans his face close to Aizen’s, tickling his face with his lips. The boy explains, “I don’t tan. No one on the elven side of my family does. There’s a sickness among my people, where some have infected has their skin dry and turn dark gray, like wet stone, until it begins to shrink and split. It’s a horrible fate!” Despite the topic, his dick continues to stiffen and he begins using it to tickle Aizen’s privates as he tickles lips and face with his mouth.

“Hey!” Aizen blushes, obviously feeling the mushrooms a bit too much. He grabs Holt by his butt cheeks and presses each of them together. “Our dinkies are hard and touching. Do your people perform a Rhend ritual, too?”

Holt kisses the nape of Aizen’s neck while holding his shoulders, then slips his tongue past his boyfriend’s lips and it’s his mouth. “Oh, I don’t know what that is.”

Aizen feels along his boyfriends skin, kissing him randomly all over with a rhythm. “A Rhen is the naming ritual when you’re born in demon culture and when you have some of your dinky skin cut off and thrown into a fire as an offering.”

“We must do something like that.” He looks down, grabbing both of their dicks and holding them side by side. He runs his thumb over both of their circumcision scars. “Mine looks almost like yours. We have similar scars and healing.” He squeezes them both, gasping and moaning as he rests his head on Aizen’s shoulder. “Were you going to fish? You need something for dinner.”

“Oh, fishing? Is that why we came here?” Aizen laughs to himself. He kisses him again before squatting down deep in the water, only his horns visible within it. A few moments later, he comes up. Everything feels as if it’s slowly spinning for Holt. Again, Aizen swims down into the water, returning a moment later with a medium-sized rainbow trout. After he’s killed it, he walks up to the grass, his head spinning as the world around him turns into a kaleidoscope of beautiful colors. Thinking to himself, the fish with parsnips and potatoes from the garden will be enough for both of them. It takes a moment for them to retrieve and put back on their clothes before they start venturing back.

The demon offers to make Holt clothes, hand-stitched, when they get back at some point. He promises that he will do it when they get to Harath, for sure. While Holt is fully dressed, the demon boy decides to walk naked, holding his clothes in one hand, while dancing, proud of his naked lightly tanned skin.

Once they get back to the house, Aizen finally dresses himself, and begins a fire pit that roasts the fish on a skewer. Holt tosses cut parsnips, potatoes, and carrots into a pot with water and herbs, setting the pot to heat and boil as Aizen prepares the fish. He stares at the fire. As he stares, he starts to sway. Holt says, “Fire looks like it’s alive. Do you ever notice that?”

“Does it?” Aizen naturally forms a small flame in the palm of his hand. “Perhaps the fire is alive. After all, it’s in my blood and keeps me breathing. It’s what gives me life. Before we were given the name demons by humans, we were known as fire mages.” The flame grows larger in his hand, then drifts into the fire under the pot of vegetables.

“I feel it in you. When we’re close.” Holt sits down next to Aizen and squeezes close to him. “I feel your fire and I want it.” Holt pulls off his shirt and boots. “We should be naked as much as possible. For the rest of our lives. I can feel your fire.”

Holt’s eyes close and he hums softly. He stops and looks at Aizen. “Something called me to you this morning.” He closes his eyes and lays his head back down and resumes his humming.

The squirrel scurries up to Aizen; the rodent raises on its hind legs for a moment, regarding the demon, then it crawls on Aizen’s right foot, curling up with its tail wrapped around Aizen’s ankle. Aizen stares at the little squirrel, pleased by how effortlessly cute it is. “If you wanted me to stay naked, you should have said something before I had put my clothes back on.” Aizen kisses Holt on the lips. “Do you want to dish for plates while I get this bad boy ready?” Pietr crawls up onto his shirt and holds onto it as the blonde demon walks over to the skewered fish, tearing it off and laying it down on the log and splitting it open with his dagger.

Holt sighs and nods. He goes to grab two plates, then feels lost, suddenly remembering that he had gotten naked a moment ago, and that his penis is half-erect as well. He looks around before nodding his head. “Aha! I remember now.” He sets the plates near Aizen, grabs two bowls, fills each with a mix of vegetables and then the cooking broth. He adds some fresh herbs and salt, resting a biscuit atop the veggies, just out of the broth.

After dishes plates, Aizen also strips nude again, and sits next to his lover to eat. “Good veggies, don’t you think?” He looks down, noticing Holt’s semi-boner. “You just have the coolest dick in the world. Sexiest body, too. Everything about you is beautiful.”

Holt stops eating, looking down, he raises his arms and leans back a little, trying to see what Aizen see’s when he looks at his dick. “Really? What’s so cool about mine? I think yours is the cutest thing ever!” He chicks himself out for another moment, looking at Aizen’s dick, and then his own. Shrugging, he resumes his meal. “I’m not that beautiful.”

“Well, I don’t care if you don’t think you are, because that’s how I feel about you and my opinion is better than yours.” Aizen stops eating for a moment, then sits side to side by the half-elf. His hands run along his chest and legs as he kisses his right arm and shoulder. “So beautiful that I want to make sure I’ve kissed, licked, and massaged every part of your body a gajillion times before we make it to Harath.”

After finishing their meal, Aizen takes the dishes back in while Holt messes with the small logs in the fire. Ther eare clouds moving in, already most of the stars and moons obscured. When Aizen returns, Holt cuddles him closely, their arms wrapped around each other. Thunder rumbles loudly and a warm breeze brushes the two of them. It doesn’t take too long for the sky to darken.

“We should go into the cabin,” Holt suggests. “I cleaned it and patched the hole. It’s perfectly safe now. I even stacked extra wood for the fireplace. It’s our home now, as long as we want it to be.”

“Okay. Well, let’s take our clothes along so they don’t get wet. You coming along, Pietr?” Aizen follows Holt back into the cabin, resting their pile of clothes on a table.

Once they enter inside, Aizen steps up closer to Holt, teasing him with the way that he walks to show off his proud naked body. Holt’s eyes twinkle with excitement as he stretches. His arms reach for the ceiling and he holds them high, watching to see what part of him Aizen looks at the most. He can’t help but feel excited and aroused, his penis hardening quickly. He slowly sinks to his knees in front of the fireplace. “Maybe we can rest here, in front of the fire, and on a blanket?”

“That works. I thought I saw some blankets in the closet.” Aizen thinks for a moment and then steps to a hallway. There’s a rumbling and loud sounds as the demon digs around through random household items, but he eventually returns with a collection of pillows and blankets. He tosses an enormous handful down to the floor, then straightens them out so that they look better. Once he’s done, he sits down and admires the amount of work that must have been put into making the quality blankets. “So soft… We could even sleep in this room, too.”

“Yeah. I think that might be best. I tried to clean the mattress of the bed, but I’m not so sure about it.” He settles next to Aizen, facing the demon with the fire burning behind him. He moans contentedly. “I feel like a piece of toast being warmed on both sides at once.” He smiles and touches his hand to Aizen’s chest. “You’re so smooth and warm. I just want to cuddle into you and listen to the wind and rain.” Holt leans forward and kissing Aizen, their lips touching tenderly.

“It’s nice? Isn’t it? The sound of the fire and the rain starting to come down. You can sleep to it later tonight if you’d like. I can’t sleep for another few days. It’s how demons are.” Aizen kisses him back, his hands gliding over his backside, and then he sits up on his knees, stroking his own erect three-inch dick with two thin fingers.

Holt follows Aizen up onto his knees. As the demon strokes himself, Holt runs his hands over Aizen’s chest. He rolls his partner’s nipples between his thumb and forefingers, leaning in to kiss him again. Sliding his tongue inside Aizen’s mouth, he explores the walls of his cheeks, his gums, his tongue. Everywhere that his tongue can go, it goes.

“Does it get boring, never sleeping?” Holt asks. “Especially when you’re with people who do sleep.” He looks down as he talks, bringing his hips forward until his cock-head touches Aizen’s. Gently, he reaches down, moving Aizen’s hands away from his dick. Looking into Aizen’s eyes, Holt smiles and begins rubbing his four-inch cock against Aizen’s smaller, but so warm and wonderful dick. “This is nice. Do you like this?”

“Mhmm. It feels really good.” Aizen moans, kissing Holt’s shoulders and rubbing along his sides as the two of them frot. “I like the feeling of our dickies rubbing together. Here. This could help.” He spits down onto both of their dicks as Holt strokes them. “I don’t know any different, so it’s not boring to me. I can get a lot done. Plus, just cuddling with you silently, even if you’re asleep, would be bliss to me.”

“It would be bliss for me, too.” Holt gasps as Aizen’s spit lands on their dicks, shivering slightly. “That’s incredible.” He returns Aizen’s kisses, adding in a nibble here or there, sometimes even snapping a pinch of his flesh, leaving small bite marks almost as a trail or a testimony of his love for the demon boy. “I don’t need a lot of sleep, a few hours every day or two. We will have much time to talk or read together or share each other’s bodies.”

“Ah, Holt…” Aizen squeezes his lovers ass cheeks and presses his head into his chest. Out of nowhere, he has a dry cum and moans out loud. After it happens, he gets lightheaded enough to fall onto the blankets, landing awkwardly and hurting one of his horns. “Owww… You made me see stars. Oh wait, I still see them a little bit!”

Holt’s face is lined with worry. He lays down next to Aizen, caressing his cheek with one hand. “Are you alright? I… Didn’t mean to hurt you, Aizen.”

“You’re fine.” His tail tickles the back of Holt’s knee as he assures him with a gentle kiss. “Need to get you off now, don’t we? Do you want me to suck you before you fuck me?”

Holt nods. “Yes, please.” He rolls onto his back, spreading his legs wide. His dick, four cut inches, maybe more, points toward the ceiling, with a beautiful slight curve to it. The tip glistens with evidence of excitement. Reaching for a pillow, he stuffs it behind his head and folds his hands together behind his head as well.

The young blonde demon crawls on his knees in between Holt’s legs, lying on his stomach and holding himself up with the half-elf’s pale white thighs. He starts by grabbing the shaft and kissing the tip, licking it as he cups the hairless balls. Eventually, his tongue reaches them as well, sucking them gently as his wet right hand strokes Holt’s cock. He sits up further and closer, taking all of it into his mouth, sucking hard and using large amounts of spit with his rotating tongue. As much as his mouth works on Holt’s dick, he never dares to stop playing with his testicles. His right hand holds them, squeezes them but not too hard, rolls them around, and rubs at the skin of his tight little sack as he sucks wildly.

Holt breathes heavily, watching the golden-haired boy of his dreams work on his cock. He moans and gasps, sometimes smiling as Aizen makes him feel things he’s never felt before. Several times, he starts to reach down to stroke Aizen’s hair, catching himself as he remembers how sensitive demon horns are. He ends up licking his thumbs and squeezing his own nipples. “You’re so amazing. I can’t believe how good it feels having my dick in your mouth.” He gasps and his eyes are forced closed for a moment by a wave of pleasure. “You’re going to make me cum soon. Do you want to ride me? Or how should we do this, me fucking you?”

Aizen takes him out of his mouth and his blood red demon eyes glisten as he looks about him. “I’ll ride you a moment, then we’ll stop right when you’re about to cum, and then you fuck me.” He drools spit into the palm of his hand, beginning to work two fingers into his own ass as he stands up on his knees again.

Holt nods. His eyes focus on Aizen but are clouded with pleasure. “That will work for me. Will it satisfy you? He grins. “You could fuck my mouth a bit while you loosen yourself.”

“Everything that involves you gives me pleasure beyond this reality.” He moves further, holding himself up with just one hand while his other fingers him. His dick stabs Holt right in the face, the head touching his nose. “Oops. Sorry ‘bout that.”

“That’s fine. You can rub yourself all over my face. Anywhere you want.” Holt flicks out his tongue, licking whatever part of Aizen that happens to be in range. He brings his hands to Aizen’s hips, helping to keep him steady and hold the demon up.

As Aizen fingers himself, he carefully positions his small, but hard pecker and begins to pump inside of Holt’s mouth. Two fingers up to his knuckles should be good enough, but he wants to make sure he’s prepared for a long hard fuck after he rides him.

Holt welcomes Aizen’s dick into his mouth happily. He thrashes his tongue around the little dick as it pumps in and out of his mouth. He keeps his eyes open, examining the demon’s smooth pubis close up. One hand is pressed against the demon boy’s chest, helping to steady hm. The other holds his hip or roams around his buttocks and balls. His own cock is still rock hard, but he’s moved back from his own orgasm. His tongue works and he sucks hard, hollowing out his cheeks and he enjoys Aizen’s hot, hard three inches ramming into his face.

Right as he’s ready, Aizen spits again into his hand, reaching back to lube up Holt’s cock and prepare him. Without much of a warning, he quickly pulls out of Holt’s mouth and takes all of his husbands dick right into him.

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Aizen moans loudly. He rocks his ass back and forth, smirking at his lover. After a few seconds of repositioning, he begins to ride him. The blonde demon raises his arms up and behind his head, bouncing his tight ass down and up, using just his legs for support.

Holt smiles as he watches Aizen ride. He alternates between holding Aizen’s hips to rubbing his chest or his own. He pinches nipples on both of them. “Mmmnngh, yeah, Aizen… Your ass is so hot! You feel so good.” He licks his palm and let’s Aizen get a good look as he coats his hand with spit, before reaching down to stroke the demon dick as he rides him. “I don’t care if I ever sleep… Fuck. I’d rather do this every night.” His eyes flutter and Holt moans loudly.

“You need that energy so we can fuck six times tomorrow.” Aizen moans, shutting his eyes as he concentrates on the feeling of pleasure that emits throughout his whole body. The demon rides him for a few more minutes, then pulls off, leaning in front to kiss Holt, take him into his mouth, their tongues battling for room. “What position works for you? If you don’t cum inside of me, you should do it on my face.”

“On your back, so we can look in each other’s eyes.” Holt reciprocates Aizen’s kisses eagerly. “If I cum on your face, I get to lick it clean, too.”

“Deal.” Aizen rolls Holt onto his side, patting his back playfully as he gets adjusted on his own back and into the blankets. Both of the boys are already drenched in each other’s sweat and spit.

Holt climbs to his knees, leaning back down to kiss his lover again. He takes Aizen’s feet and places one on each of his shoulders. Without thinking, he kisses his toes one after another, first one foot and then the next. Grinning, he shimmies forward until his head is against Aizen’s hole. He sucks on his tongue for a moment, filling his mouth with spit. He drops the wad onto his head and Aizen’s hole, using his cock to spread the saliva around the entrance. In his excitement, he doesn’t’ think to ask, but simply pushes himself into his lover. He leans forward, bringing their mouths together as he slowly starts to pump his cock into Aizen’s ass.

“Unnnhhh…” Aizen smiles and cuddles both of his hands together, relaxing his feel on Holt’s shoulders as he strokes himself. “Take your time, love. Gods, I love you so much.” He raises his head up forward to tongue kiss the half-elf, stroking his long ears and his thin brown hair.

Holt smiles, accepting Aizen’s kisses and caresses. He concentrates on fucking his lover, deeply and well. He doesn’t go too fast, preferring to push himself all the way in, his tip brushing against Aizen’s pleasure gland. He rests his cock against the gland for a moment, circling his hips, before pulling out almost completely. He does this for several minutes, until sweat drips from him onto the demon beneath him. After a bit, he adjusts his position, raising himself higher, changing the angle of entry which changes the feeling and pleasure.

“You’re so hot and tight.” Holt gasps and moans. “I love your ass. I love your heart. I love your horns. Everything about you.” He fucks Aizen for several more minutes, his face strained with the effort and concentration. “I’m close, I’m close.”

The orange and silver feline tail on Aizen raises and tickles holt’s side as he rubs along his arms, moaning louder. “Fuck, right there,” Aizen giggles with closed eyes. His cries of pleasure ache in repetition towards each time his prostate is hit. It makes him just as horny and excited as before, hyper and begging for his lovers cum. “I fucking love you so much.”

Holt pumps a few more times, grunts, and arches his head back. “Unggh!” He pulls his cock out of Aizen and climbs over him, straddling his chest and face. Reaching down, he strokes himself with one hand, steadying himself with the other on Aizen’s shoulder. Aizen stares at the slick, wet cock, red to almost purple as it prepares to blow. He can see the first load of Holt’s cum seep through the pee-slit, gathering at the tip for a second before it shoots onto the demon boy’s face. With an inaudible cry and grunt, Holt begins to cum. “Aagghh, unngghh, yes!” He strokes his cock frantically as he shoots rope after rope of hot, even cum onto Aizen’s face. He fires five thick ropes before his ejaculates becomes a dribble and ceases. Cum dribbles and leaks over Aizen’s cheeks, his lips and chin, some in his hair and on his horns and ears. Some runs down his chin, collecting at the nape of his neck. Holt looks down, smiling. He lowers himself onto his lover, kissing the cum-soaked face, licking up the ejaculate from his neck, ears. “Can I lick it off your horns?” He kisses the cum from around Aizen’s eyes as he waits for an answer.

Aizen laughs at him as he’s tickled by licks all over his face. He hugs him and pinches his nipples. “No. You have to let some of your goo stay stuck in my hair and horns! I like being marked by you.” He straddles him onto his back, pinning him down in a position to tickle at his armpits and sides. “I gotcha!” After winning the first round of their naked post-sex wrestling game, he grabs his softening dick and kisses Holt’s lips.

Holt giggles and laughs as he’s tickled. “Okay. I’ll leave my seed in your hair and on your horns.” He tickles Aizen back until they collapse into more kisses. “You got me as soon as I saw you… You wouldn’t believe me if I told you that all that matters is that I love you, Aizen. I love you.”

“Together forever! Can you believe that it’s only been one day? The longest and best one of my life. But it’s not over yet.” Aizen stands up and stretches his back and arms, then his knees. “Back at Mooneye, near the mountains I lived in, I used to wrestle at our school.”

Holt sits up, agreeing that today is also the best day of his life. The elf regards the demon boy quizzically. “Oh?” He stands up and fetches a mug of water, drinking deeply and offering it to Aizen. “Are you? Are you challenging me to another wrestling match?”

“Maybe…” Aizen stands straight up, swallowing down half of the water, then falling back onto the stack of blankets. “Why don’t you wrestle me with kisses?”

Holt smirks and refills the mug. “Because you wouldn’t resist if it was kissing so it wouldn’t be wrestling, would it? It would still be fun and I’m all for it.”

His tongue lazily and slowly makes its way into the demon’s mouth, almost leisurely, exploring and touching, and yes wrestling with Aizen’s tongue for minutes or hours. Neither can say for sure. But when it’s over, Aizen’s mind wanders to the center of his heart.

“There’s a ritual that demons do for marriage,” He explains in-depth. “When a demon couple marries, they are devoted to one another permanently by magic. For example, if I were to cheat on you at any point, my heart would literally explode, and I would die. Or if I were to cause you harm, it would explode as well. That means no fighting, and no threesomes. Just you and I, forever. Not many demons take the marriage because of how strict it is, but it’s seen as one of the highest honors you can achieve in our culture.”

“And you were thinking of marrying me?”

“Well—”

“I want to marry you, too. Right now.” Holt is in full bliss and love as he speaks clearly. “Even if it’s the first day we met. I know that I was brought to you by fate. We were meant to be together.”

Aizen blushes. As dangerous as this ritual and magic is, he nods. The boy takes Holt’s left hand and places it to his own heart, then he takes his own right hand and places it to Holt’s heart. The boy speaks in demon tongue for several minutes, telling him when to recite words. After several minutes, the boys suddenly feel a grip into each-other’s hearts, which is somewhat painful, but then they feel a comfort within that is just as beautiful as anything they’ve ever felt before. Once Aizen let’s go, he announces softly, “It’s done. We’re both married to each-other now, for eternity. We are both husbands.”

Holt giggles, hugging his husband and kissing him deeply. When he lets go, he giggles, thinking how funny that the two of them, thirteen and eleven years old, have now married, committing themselves to this relationship for eternity. They roll together within the blankets, listen to the crackle of firewood, and cuddle deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.  
> Some action/violence comes up in the next chapter, so be prepared for that.  
> Like the story so far? Lemme know.


	3. Aizen’s Staff & Holt’s Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen & Holt go to retrieve Aizen's family weapons while the Cruiberg soldiers roam the forests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note/TW: Some action/violence in this chapter.
> 
> If you like the story, please let me know you're reading, or else I'll probably never post any of the rest of it btw.

It’s only when they notice the thick log burning earlier now mostly burned through that they realize how long they’ve spent in each other’s arms. Holt tosses another log on the fire, stirring and poking the embers until it bursts into flames. He returns to Aizen’s arms and their kisses begin anew.

“It’s getting late,” Aizen says, sitting up. He looks outside at the rain and listens to it, feeling inspired by its soft tune against the windows and the lodge wood of the cabin. He grabs his guitar off of the kitchen table, then brings it back over to the self-made bed, and tunes it as he stares at Holt’s ass in front of the fire. Aizen whistles, then plays three open chords to get his husbands attention. “A song before bed?”

Holt looks back at Aizen. His face breaks into a wide grin and he rolls over on his side to watch. “You never have to ask permission for your music, Aizen. I would love a song from you.” He holds his head braced by his palm and watches Aizen, the blue in his eyes almost swirling as he feels lost in a dream of love.

“The song can only be sung in my language, but there’s not too many lyrics so it’s okay, and the arrangements are sort of tricky, but I think I can do it with you beside me.” Aizen props his lute guitar on one knee and begins to play a gentle, pastoral song. He plucks at every string with one hand as the other moves seemingly chaotically, yet it still seems so soothing. The demon sings and the words from his tongue are heavy, knotted with such a strange combination of letters that seem like gibberish to Holt. Clearly, it sounds like the rain trickling against the windows. The way he plays his acoustic guitar is ethereal and it all comes naturally. Soon enough, the piece ends. He pauses in silence for a moment, then sets it aside. “It’s a short one, but I thought it would fit with the general atmosphere.”

“It was lovely. You’ll have to teach me about your music and language. When I was very young, I studied the flute for a time.” Holt blushes at the memory. “My mother tried to encourage me, even gave me her flute from her lessons as a girl. She and my teacher said I was good, a promising student.”

“You can always try my flute in my bag. If that one won’t do for you, there’s this one too.” Aizen points at his flaccid penis and laughs. “That’s why I have to get to Harath. I want to learn all kinds of instruments and be one of the best composers in the world. Maybe inspire other demons to come out of the woodworks and become artists like me. We can’t live in the danger of these forests forever, you know…”

“It’s weird though.” Holt points at Aizen’s limp penis. “If I play that flute, you start to sing.” Holt bursts out laughing. He reaches out, pulling Aizen next to him, holding him close, their foreheads touching as they stare into each other’s eyes. “I’ve never been to a big, human city before.”

“Me neither! But there’s more than humans there. You’ll see…” Aizen takes Holt down to the pillows with him, laying face to face with him on the pillows. “One day, I’d like to hear about your parents. You don’t have to talk about it today or right now, but one day I want to know.” He kisses him. “You should rest. If not, I’ll just lay and cuddle with you for however long we need to.”

Holt smiles and yawns. “Okay. I am a bit sleepy.”

It continues to rain throughout the night, and once Holt falls asleep, Aizen finds a collection of Crisoff’s recipe books. He reads them quietly to himself, learning new information and spells. Holt sleeps for three, nearly four hours. He dreams, his body twitching, his eyes dancing. At one point, they almost seem to glow, and his face wears a scowl. Aizen carefully touches his shoulder and the young elf seems to ease, cuddling close to the demon, his face relaxing. Two or three times, Aizen notices Holt sporting an erection as he sleeps. The demon grins to himself and returns to his reading.

Another hour passes and Holt’s eyes flutter open. He see’s Aizen and smiles. “I was afraid you were a dream, that I’d wake, and you’d be gone.” Holt stretches and yawns, falling away from his body.

“Need not worry. We’re together forever. You do remember our marriage ritual, right?” Aizen walks over to the kitchen and brews them coffee. He returns with two full cups, sits beside Holt, and hands one to him. “Did you dream of anything exciting?”

“We are married, right? I mean, in the sense that we’re bound to each by our own choice and will. Not like a legal contract, but in our heart and through the magic of our kinds and the power of our love?” Holt slips his coffee, smiling and making a yummy sound. “I dreamt of us. Trapped in a barrel on a river. Going through rapids and banging against rocks. We were both frightened but held onto each other. Something was chasing us.”

Holt rises and stretches. He finds the chamber pot and pisses freely. Washing his hands, he gets dressed, as does Aizen, donning armor and weapons. He sits near the fire and eats a biscuit, giving pieces to Pietr, who has come out and sits on Holt’s knee.

“Well, we might need to hunt for breakfast while it’s still nice outside. The sunrise has already came and it’s a dry and scolding hot day. It’ll probably rain again tonight. Just a hunch. Before I can even leave for Harath, I have to get my parents stuff back.” Aizen’s mind travels back to the soldiers.

Holt walks into the kitchen. “Can you heat some water? I can make us some porridge for breakfast. I’ll add some fruit and nuts to it.” He rummages through his pack to find small tin containers. Are we coming back here at all?”

“Yeah. We can come back before the night is over with.” Aizen takes a pot of water over to the stove, flicking two fingers to start a fire underneath it. “I think I told you about it, but when I Was being followed, I had hid a sword and a staff that my parents had bestowed to me after their deaths. I knew there was no way I could avoid being caught by them, so I had to hide the items at all costs. Now that those guys are dead, I can simply walk back to the cave that I placed them in and get them back.” Aizen sits down on a stool, moving to mason jars of nuts towards the end of the counter for Holt. “We get the items, come back here, fuck each other like rabbits, and run off to Harath. That’s my plan.”

Holt makes a porridge of oats, cream, almonds, dried apricot, and raisins. As they eat, he listens to Aizen’s plans. “Fucking like rabbits? How many months before we head to Harath? Is anyone expecting you in the city? We have to bring Pietr. We can’t leave him here alone.”

“Well… My best friend Drew will be there, among other demons. It’ll probably take a month, considering the route we’re walking. I must get these items. The sword was my mothers and given to her by a great warrior from Aigua after she had helped save a group of children from a group of berserk orcs. My Dad was friends with a wizard, who gave him a staff to use in combat. They died when I was really young, so it’s all I have to remember them by. The sword can sell and retire a family, I’m sure, but it’s the staff that’s most important. It does more than just enchantment spells. My adopted parents said it has a soul living within it. A wind mage came across it and said that it was thousands of years old. He couldn’t tell who or what built it, either.”

Holt’s eyes widen. “My father’s father is a wizard. I didn’t spend much time with him.” He eats slowly. “We won’t sell your mother’s sword, ever.”

After the half-elf finishes eating, he places his dishes in the stone sink, washing them quickly. He continues on, “If were to stay inside, or even around here, I can guarantee we would just be sitting around, waiting for someone to find us. It’s important to recover your artifacts.” He crosses over to Aizen, taking him into his arms, kissing him, sweetly. The taste of apricot lingers in both of their mouths. “Let’s go. Say, do you think your parents would have liked me? Will your adoptive parents?” He looks unsure, his eyes cast downwards as he waits by the door.”

“My parents? I don’t know. Probably.” Aizen follows him through the door, then leads the way out of the gardens. “My adoptive parents? They’d love you! Oh, mom, dad, I’m dating an elf! Ah, you are? Good for you! Elves know how to love much more than demons, momma would say.” He stops by a well, pulling up a bucket of fresh water to wash his hair, face, and hands off with. After he’s clean, the two of them make their way out of the flowery fields and into the mossy, loud forests. “Seems like all of the animals are out today.” He stops a few elk leaping from hill to hill.

“Yes. When I would visit, in the afternoon when we had tea, Christoff and I would sit among his garden, watching the animals. Deer, elk. Even the wolves and bears didn’t seem bothered by us.” He falls in beside Aizen, matching his pace. “Should we hunt while we’re at it? A deer might feed us for a few days. Your friend in Harath, did you know him like you did your lion friend? Do you think he will like me? I hope he does. He can help us get settled, maybe.”

“I think so.” Aizen thinks about his old friend, whom he hasn’t seen in a while. They continue walking, minding the nature as they do so. “We haven’t seen each other in a while, but we wrote letters from time to time. I’m kind of worried about him. He’s been so depressed lately and when he gets like that, he can get violent. But he made a promise to me that he wouldn’t hurt anyone no matter what, so I’m trying not to worry too much about him.”

“Oh. Then it will be good for him, too. Us. Living in the city. Did you want deer, honey?” Holt giggles. “Or will we have only honey, dear?”

“What? I can’t have both? Deer sounds alright, but we don’t want the meat to end up rotting. Then again, we can bring what we don’t want back for the wolves or other animals to eat.”

“Oh, I never waste meat or anything from an animal that I kill. That would just be foolish. Are you sure you know how to get back to your things?”

“Yeah. There’s a waterfall that we crawl down to and then we enter through a cave. Once we’re inside, it shouldn’t take any longer than five minutes for me to find it.” Aizen leans up against a tree. “Or we could take different routes. I know where most of the hidden passages lead to around here.”

“Lead on.” Holt looks around, cocking his head to one side, listening. “I don’t want us to stay out any longer than necessary. I feel a little anxious.”

As the young demon boy leads him further along into the forest, their path becomes darker, more muddied by the fog and massive trees. Two hours pass until they reach close to their destination. Both of them step through a muddy bank leading to the edge of a waterfall. Right as the demon looks down, he steps back, grabbing Holt with him, the two of them lading on their backs in a puddle of muddy water with green herbs plastered to their clothes. Aizen whispers, “There’s Cruiberg soldiers down there. Twelve soldiers, I counted. One of them looks familiar. I think it’s their commander, Raphelion Cane. Oh, Lord of light, please be with me.”

Holt leans close. “What shall we do? I can feather two from here before they even realize we’re here. Dammit. Are those more of the ones hunting you? What did you do?”

“The ones I fought were weak, but I’m weak, too, so it was a miracle that I was able to kill them. That one down there with the special armor…” He points down as he speaks quietly. “That’s Raphelion, brother to one of the Cruiberg Kings, Rakshahas. That’s the man that killed my parents.” Aizen squeezes his fist tightly, pulling out roots and weeds from the ground. “We could fight them, but if they make their way into those trees, we won’t have any idea where they are. That means they could hunt us all of the way back.” Aizen curses, walking away from the edge. “Dammit. I should avenge my parents death!” Right as he’s about to form a fire in the palm of one hand, he hears the crack of tree limbs from further up north. By his well-adapted hearing, he can hear six more coming their way. “Shit. There’s more of them coming straight towards us. We have a minute tops to get somewhere to hide.”

“Can you climb?” Holt points to some nearby trees. “Humans almost never look up.”

“What kind of demon do you think I am? Of course I can climb.” Aizen quickly follows behind him, his chest almost pressed against Holt’s back.

They reach the trees quickly. Holt jumps up, catching a low branch and pulling himself up. He looks down for Aizen, but the demon has already leaped into another tree and is speedily climbing higher. Within seconds, the pair of them are thirty feet off the ground. Each pressed against the trunk, standing on sturdy limbs with the foliage providing additional cover from below. Holt looks over at Aizen and smiles. He draws his bow and loosely nocks an arrow. The boy waits.

Aizen looks serious and fearful at him, taking out his dagger. He can’t decide whether to fight of flee. If they fight, they’ll certainly have to make a run for it if the others hear them from below. If they don’t, it’ll be a much longer journey to get the sword and staff. There’s a passage not too far away that they can run to if they choose to fight. Fifteen minutes to get there, maybe thirty minutes for the other party to reach where they are right now, which is enough time for them to go unnoticed.

The six soldiers below them are calm and composed. One of them speaks, “It’s no use. The demon boy has already made it to one of the kingdoms by now. We should go back home. I have a wife to feed and fuck! If I can’t get my hands on her soon, I’ll just have to find some women from the villages to take my frustration out on.” The other soldiers laugh, agreeing with him about the demon as well.

Holt watches Aizen, waiting for some sort of sign. He’s confident that the six below them would be easy to deal with. The others would be attracted, though, and that might present a problem. He tries to note which of them have bows or crossbows. Those will be his first targets. If Aizen wants to fight, that is.

The blonde exhales slowly, looking at Holt and giving him a nod. He holds out five fingers, counting down with them instead of speaking. Five… Four… Three… Two… One…

Holt aims at one of the guards. A balding man, with a pudgy face and pockmarked skin. His armor is dirty and ragged, but he carries a wooden and steel crossbow. The wood looks rich and well cared for, the steel pieces shine brightly. A professional crossbowman who more for his weapon than himself. Holt is almost sad as he aims for the man’s eye.

As Aizen counts down, the man uncorks his wine skin and throws his head back to take a drink. As he swallows the cheap wine, he sees a young elf in a nearby tree. Light brown hair kept out of his eyes with a leather circlet. Soft looking leather armor that almost makes him disappear into the foliage. And a large bow that’s finely made. He admires it for a split second, professional pride and all, before thinking to warn his friends.

_Thwwwap… Squersh!_

The man falls to the ground, his wine skin landing next to him. An arrow, hand made and finely detailed is buried through his eye and into his brain. His blood flows, mixing with the spilling wine. It’s odd that it doesn’t hurt as much as he would expect.

In another split second that it takes the man’s compatriots to react, Holt notches another arrow. A second crossbowman is present. This one younger, a late teen. His armor and weapons are cheap, and clean. A newcomer. Holt remembers what he’s seen Cruiberg do to elves and lets another arrow fly. This one lodges in the young man’s throat. He reaches for it, tugging at it and gurgling blood from his mouth. Blood bubbles from his neck as well. His elven murderer feels a pang for a second, but no more, as he sees tears flow down the boy’s face, mixing with the blood. The boy falls and fellow soldiers begin to draw their weapons.

Aizen is the first to drop to the ground. As he does so, three bolts of fire rise from out of the grass. He releases his hand out towards them, casting the bolts at the men. One of them is too slow and immediately catches on fire, making a loud howl as he burns to death. The other two rush towards him. Perfect, he thinks. Close combat is his style. Aizen ducks, planting his dagger into one man’s side, then lifts his armor as he drags it across the mans stomach, spilling his guts. It makes him sick having to kill like this, but he wants to silence them as quickly and as fast as he can.

The elf’s next target is crouched behind a tree, making a good shot impossible. Holt drops his bow, aiming casually for the pine needles collected below. He screws his face into a look of panic. “No!” Grabbing the branch that he’s on, he hangs for a moment.

The bald soldier smiles. Now he has the little elf bastard. He rushes forward, seeking the dropped bow and arrow, his own sword carried loosely at the side. Holt releases the branch, bringing his right hand to his waist, he draws his own blade as he falls. As he lands, he lets his knees bend to absorb the impact. He brings his sword down, using the speed from his fall to add to the force of his blow. The man recognizes what Holt is trying to do and desperately tries to dodge aside. He’s too slow, either due to the age or weight or just bad luck. Holt’s blade bites deeply through the soldier’s leather armor and into his back. Bones are cut or shattered, muscle and sinew are sliced through. The man falls, screaming in pain. His left arm hangs useless, blood flowing from his shoulder and back. He tries to crawl away, but the elf springs up and moves in front of him.

“Please, I have a wife, children…” The man pleads, trying to grab his sword and raise it to defend himself.”

“Not anymore, you don’t.” Holt drives the blade into the man’s throat, down into the nape of his neck and into his chest. He pulls the thin blade out as blood foams at the wound. The man’s eyes register a shock and fear and then nothing.

Holt spins to see how Aizen fares against his foe.

An ugly man in front of Aizen, somewhere around seven foot and with a massive muscular body, fights him with a long sword that brutally slams into everything he touches. When the demon dodges, the blade tears apart chunks of grass, tossing mud into the air. At one point, he even cuts an entire tree down, which Aizen dodges and uses to jump off of for a quick attack. He needs to get closer. Aizen does a backflip, forming a flame under the ground and raises it as he lands behind the man. The flame blasts towards his heart, but the man ricochets it back to where the boy had jumped. Before he can even turn around to attack him, Aizen pushes his hand against the mans back, and then raises his voice. “Raaahh!!!” A blast of fire tears a hole into the man’s chest, eating away through the body. Once he falls to his knees, Aizen jabs the blade right into the back of his head, using his bare feet to help pull the dagger out.

“Dammit. Too much magic used with those surprise attacks.” He pants, feeling dizzy and weak. “We have to run. I’ll lead the way.” Aizen places his dagger back into the sheathe on his side, then sprints off, jumping off of tree limbs, logs, and boulders along the way. It took them four minutes to kill those six, which is longer than he thought it would take. They sprint faster, no matter how tired it makes them. Soon enough, they find what they’re looking for. There’s a dying tree, rotting with larvae’s emerging out of its holes. Aizen kneels down on his feet and then pulls a metal lever that had been hidden, something like a door to a bunker. As he lifts it, there’s two torches below, which Aizen lights with his magic. They rush into it and close the door, turning a wheel that seals it shut.

“We’re safe now.” They jump to the bottom stone floor. Brick walls surround them, covered in vines and black flower petals, leading out towards an endless hallway of darkness. Aizen holds onto one torch and hands Holt the other. “We take this path and it will lead us towards the maze of caves. I didn’t want to take this way, but we’d be dead by the endo f the night if we didn’t.”

Holt takes a torch, waving it in front of him, peering into the darkness. “Why didn’t you want to take this way? What’s down here?” he draws his sword, waiting for Aizen to explain or lead on.

“Because we have to go deeper and lower into it before we can get to higher grounds.” Aizen leads the way, watching his step and making sure there are no traps. “I don’t know who made these tunnels, but there’s writing and drawings on some of the walls. Violent images of humans being murdered in disgusting ways.” The demon stops for a moment, pointing at one of the carvings in the wall of a person with their bowels spilling out. There’s some sort of text below, but neither can decipher or recognize it. “That’s beside the point. Nothing dangerous lives down here, but there’s a huge hole at the center that leads to the different arms of the caves. I’ve been down here a few times and it’s quite dangerous, because it floods when it rains and when we reach the hole we’ll have to climb along the bricks of the wall.”

Holt follows closely, listening intently as Aizen explains. He’s also listening for anything ahead or behind them that might be a threat. He silently thanks the Gods for his elven hearing. “Nothing lives down here. Do you think whoever made those carvings lived down here or was using this place for rituals or religious services? Maybe dark magic?”

“Maybe people did sacrifices at the big hole. That’s what I call it.” Aizen laughs for a moment, then gets serious again. “There’s some sort of water stream under parts of the cave where we can catch fish.” He pulls off his bag from his shoulder, looking for a simple fishhook tied to a string. As they’re walking, he talks out loud, “Those guys we fought might have been easier, but the other, and their commander… We can’t take him on in combat. He can only be taken out by surprise.”

Soon enough, they arrive at the large hole that had been spoken of. Above them, they can see some glimmer of light peaking through the top as water trickles down to the very bottom of the massive hole in front of them, causing the room to echo loudly. Aizen takes a few steps back and whispers. “We’ll take the third path on the left. You think you can do it?” Further in front of them are nine different tunnels. The stones on the wall are crooked, flimsy, and wet. It’s not too far of a distance for them to climb, but it’s not an easy one either. “Now I really wish I could fly or leap across from one side to the other…”

Holt holds his torch up high. He regards the path they must take. Slippery and it doesn’t look too stable. “I’m sure I can manage it. I don’t think that I’m going to like it, though.” He rubs his hands on his pants and readjusts his pack and gear.” Alright. I feel better now that I can move my arms more freely.

Aizen tosses his torch to the third tunnel, using the warmth in his body to keep his arms and feet dry and hot. He exhales deeply, then leads the way. It’s much easier for him since he’s barefoot, doesn’t have to worry about slickness, and he’s accomplished it before, but that doesn’t help that he knows the fall would be certain death. Nervously speaking, the boy calls out to his lover, “Uhm… Holt. I love you.” He takes one step at a time and feels each brick in his path before he takes the next step. “Please be careful. Don’t rush yourself.”

Holt nods. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll see you on the other side.” He smiles. “I expect a kiss when we’re both safely over.”

He watches as Aizen carefully navigates the wall, waits a few minutes, then follows the demon. He places his hands where Aizen had placed his hands, his feet where Aizen had positioned his. All along the climb, he looks neither up or down. Instead, he concentrates on getting safely across.

A few bricks tumble as Aizen tries to take a step further. It’s a whole minute before they finally hit the bottom with a loud bang. He remains frozen, catching his breath for a moment before carries on. Finally, he reaches to the first tunnel. He leaps from one to another and to the other.

The traverse is excruciating. The wait for a dislodged brick to hit the bottom of the pit. The tension that dogs them every inch of their climb. As they rest momentarily in the first tunnel, they say little to each other.

As Aizen moves out for the second leg, Holt watches. This part is much more comfortable, merely leaping from tunnel mouth to tunnel mouth. The consequences of a mistake are enough to maintain a level of tension. When they both reach their objective, they both breath sighs of relief.

“I hope we don’t have to come back this way,” Holt grunts, taking his lover’s hand. “I don’t like the pit of death.”

“I’d rather never come back to that pit ever again.” Aizen picks up the torch and adjusts his back, making sure his dagger is still in place as well, and then continues to lead the way down a much tighter hole. Suddenly, he stops. Loud echoes that sound like tribal drumbeats crash from above. “You hear that? That’s… rain. Oh man.” As they walk, he notices a few rocks and boulders along the path. The more they walk, the more the water reaches to their feet. “It’s fine. It never gets high enough to reach your knees. The only trouble is that you can’t really sleep down here. There might be some random cave rooms that we can find though.”

A few minutes later along their path, Aizen stops, taking a left into a tiny room, just big enough to fit three or four people, which is just enough space for them. There’s a tiny sliver in the rocks below that shows fish swimming by rapidly. Aizen sits down on a small rock, opens his bag, and takes out his simple fishing rod, which is simply a string, a hook, and a worm attached to it. He eases it down slowly into the water. Only a minute later does something bite back. He pulls the fish out aggressively, which squeezes right out of the hole and fires against the wall in fear as its taken out of the water. The fiesty demon immediately reacts by taking out his dagger, cutting off the head, and skinning it clean.

“Ugh. Tight spaces make this kind of hard. My hands are all gross now, too.” He lays down the cleaned fish and washes his hands within the small sliver of flowing water, then uses an assortment of tools out of his bag to start cooking the fish with his fire magic. Within another several minute, their meal is complete.

Holt watches his husband catch the fish and then cook and clean up. He scoots close to Aizen, wrapping his cloak around both of them. Once the fish are cooled, they both nibble on it, eating slowly. Holt finds his tin of biscuits and they each enjoy one with their fish.

“How long do you think we have to wait?” He rubs Aizen’s back under their shared cloak.

Aizen fills a jar of his with water, then uses a particular herb in one of his bags to purify it. “Here. We should stay hydrated too.” He finds himself afraid to answer Holt’s question.

After they’ve finished eating, they sit and rest so that the adrenaline from before can die down. It was less than half an hour ago that they were in the midst of a battle.

“I didn’t like all that fighting,” Aizen utters softly. “Killing never sits well for me because of how I was raised. In some villages, the demons are so much of pacifists that they’d rather accept slavery and death over fighting.”

“Really? I’m not sure I understand that.” Holt sips some water, still rubbing Aizen’s back. “I mean, I don’t like killing. I was taught that if you have to kill, do it quickly and as efficiently as possible. If it’s a deer or a pheasant or a human, there’s no reason to make them suffer and fear. I’m good at it, I guess, but I don’t like killing people. Even then, I don’t think that I could ever allow myself to be enslaved.”

“Yeah. Like I said, that’s most of the villages. Kind of like the difference between Varn Ra and E’hbel, which are the two major areas where I was raised. Varn Ra people have it easy, living by the lake all of that rich, beautiful nature from the forests too, whereas in E’hbel, it’s surrounded by mountains and we’ve been attacked countless times because of the important history of my race.” Aizen takes the mason jar, being a bit greedier with the water, but fills it again before he continues explaining. “The high lord of E’hbel says that the teachings of non-violence are different in times of war and when our survival is critical. That’s why all of us are trained as soon as possible. He’s just a boy, a wee bit older than us, but he lost his parents in a battle like mine. When the Cruiberg’s killed his parents, people were terribly lost for hope. A dark mage had also blinded him, our leader. But he’s still one of the most powerful demons alive and an excellent teacher as well.” Aizen sighs. “It’ll be a few miles until we reach the area where I left the items and then we’ll have to decide when we want to make our escape. I’m afraid that If we take one wrong path, it’ll be our death.”

“I see. When your testing year is finished, I want to spend time where you were raised and meet your people.” He pulls his hand back from Aizen’s skin. Holt crosses his legs, resting his arms on his knees. He plays with a pebble, staring down at it as he speaks. “My father’s father told me that if I wanted to be an elf and survive, I’d have to be willing to kill. Human or elf. Because there would always be people who would want to harm me. That’s partly why I’ve been alone since I… left.” Holt sighs heavily. “But I trust you, Aizen. You’ll choose the right path, I’m sure. If not, my ghost is going to bite your ghost’s dick.” The boy smiles and giggles.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about your life growing up, but you know that you can if you ever need to.” Aizen kisses Holt on the cheek, rubbing his head into his shoulder, then laying his head down on his lap. Both of their legs are covered in mud and their hands and arms aren’t much better. Aizen rests his bag on top of a taller boulder in the small room, then rests back in place.

Holt continues to play with Aizen’s hair, even gently touching his horns, with permission. “So how long until we can continue? Should we try and sleep?”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight either. Even if I could, I wouldn’t.” The demon raises his tail up and notices that it’s drenched wet. It shakes on its own, spattering water everywhere. “I…”

“What? Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Well… I was sort of thinking.” Aizen frowns, then half-smiles. “If we don’t make it back to the house alive, you know, if we die, which we probably will, thanks to me, I’d like to do it with you one last time.” His voice is noticeably shy. “But it’s gross and dirty down here, not comfortable either. Nevermind. Just a stupid thought.”

Holt blushes. “What would we do? How? I mean, I wouldn’t want us to get all worked up. What would they say at our funerals if we both had hard dicks?”

“That we fucked each other to death?” Aizen giggles, sitting back up, then sits to face him. “I don’t know. Here.” Aizen washes his hands off with some of the water in the mason jar, then wipes them off on the inside of his shirt. Once they’re dry, he takes off his tunic, resting it on the cold ground. “See? I could lie on that. Or… Well, now I don’t want to pick it up.”

Holt climbs to his knees, his hands working at his belt. “Well, I guess we have to do it now. Otherwise, we just ruined a perfectly good shirt for no reason.” He leans over and kisses Aizen, long and slow. He slides one hand down Aizen’s stomach and over his pants, cupping his genitals and squeezing gently.

The blonde demon's red eyes stare deep into Holt’s as they seem to transform and his tail grinds against his husband's back. He pulls up Holt’s shirt, tossing it at someplace else, anywhere, just out of the way so that he can feel his smooth skin and taste his nipples. Sucking diligently, he reaches down and rubs one hand across the half-elf’s growing erection.

“Mmm… Wow.” Holt breathes deeply, one hand combing through Aizen’s hair, carefully avoiding the horns. His other hand finishes undoing his belt and pants, pushing them and his undergarments halfway down his thighs. His dick is momentarily caught in his clothes and is pulled down. When it frees itself, the hard member snaps up, slapping against Holt’s tummy before Aizen grabs it. “That feels so good, you sucking my nipples.”

“Yeah? I’ll keep doing it then.” Aizen reaches down and begins stroking his husband's cock, switching to the other nipple to suck it and using his other hand to softly rub the other nipple. They’re hard from the coldness of the cave, but the warmth of his body keeps them both comfortable. “I was gonna ask you to suck my toes, but they’re nasty and covered in mud.”

“Can’t you wash them in the stream?” Holt moans and lowers his head, kissing at Aizen’s ears. His hands roam over the demon’s back and shoulder, up and down his sides. He rubs his thumbs over Aizen’s nipples as he caresses him everywhere that he can reach.

“One moment.” Aizen dips his toes into the small hole where he got the fish. He takes off his pants, wiping his feet off with them, dressed now only in his white underwear. The comes down his undies, tossing them to the mess of clothes. Their dicks touch as their bodies are pressed to each other. “I love you so much, Holt. More than anything or anyone I’ve ever met. Is that crazy since I just met you?”

Holt leans into Aizen, gently frotting with his demon love. His head dips as he kisses Aizen’s neck on one side and then the other, nipping at his skin playfully. “Love is always crazy. That’s why it’s love. IF we could explain it…” Holt pauses to kiss him hard on the mouth. “It would be like, instead of love. A poet once said that love was a mad distemper that strikes down beggars and kings. Besides, Aizen, I love you. I don’t mind if the world thinks we’re mad.” He kisses Aizen again, more gently, as their dicks continue to rub each other. “The wind told me to seek you. The trees told me where to find you. The grass told me exactly where you were. And my heart tells me that I love you.”

Right as Holt says that he loves him, Aizen engulfs his words with a kiss, his tongue pressing deep inside of his mouth. They kiss each other for a while longer, forgetting their nakedness and only recognizing it when their hands reach each other’s genitals. Aizen shifts to his knees, jacking himself off and flapping his little dick around to tease him. “Want to suck me while I finger myself?” He spits in his hand, edging one finger behind him and slowly working it into his ass.

Holt laughs, the musical nature of his laugh echoing in the small chamber. “Yes! Very much” He looks around and relaxes his back, scrunching himself down until his mouth can reach Aizen’s three-inch cut rod of heat. Greedily, he licks the head, swirling his tongue around the edge where it meets Aizen’s shaft, assaulting his pee slit. He rests one hand on Aizen’s stomach, his fingers spread wide, the other squeezes his lover’s ball and smooth pubis.

“Ahhh. Holt.” Aizen’s hips shift further. He spits again, this time urging two fingers in. Luckily, they’ve been fucking so much that not having any lubricant won’t make it too rough for him. Plus, he doesn’t mind the pain if it’s him. He looks down as Holt sucks him, then looks behind, noticing the water from the rain is starting to flood the lower parts of the caves. It might reach their room in five minutes or so.

Holt sucks loudly and happily on Aizen’s cock. The heat from the demon’s body warms his own, as if he were staring too closely at a large fire. His own cock is hard, aching for his lover’s touch. He doesn’t fondle or stoke himself, content with what he has in his mouth.

“Almost ready, babe.” Aizen’s head tilts back as his lover sucks him off. Once he’s gotten to the second knuckle, he releases the two fingers and smiles. “Okay, I’m ready. How do you want me?”

Holt pulls up off of Aizen’s dick. He scans the small room they’re in, his lips pursed together. “I don’t think laying back in the mud is an option. Maybe on hands and knees or against the wall?” He darts in, kissing Aizen’s nipples one and then the other very quickly. Holt’s dick is hard, its slight curve making it seem to be reaching for Aizen.

“Sure. Just make sure you use some spit before you fuck me.” Aizen gets into position, resting his head under his arms and with his ass up in the air, tilted so it’s easier for Holt to pound. He reaches down to stroke himself.

Holt grins. He fondles Aizen’s ass cheeks for a moment, his hands circling around them, squeezing them. “You know your ass is divine?” Without waiting for an answer, he lays his dick inside the crack, sliding it along and in between the hot cheeks. He takes aim and allows a trail of spit to fall from his mouth onto his cock and Aizen’s ass. “Fuck. You are so warm. I love it.” He positions his dickhead against Aizen’s hole, stretched and ready and waiting for Holt to begin. Holt drops another glob of spit on the head and hole and begins to press in. His horniness and excitement run so strong and he pushes in forcefully and deep with his first thrust. He moans, bending forward to give Aizen a quick kiss on the back of his neck. He grabs Aizen’s hips and begins pumping himself into his lover. “Oh fuck yes.”

“Fuck yeah, fuck me Holt.” Aizen looks back, grinning as his tail rubs around on his own back like crazy, needing attention. The flooding water from outside of the room begins to enter their space, wetting the floors. Neither of the boys mind it. They’re too caught up in the act of primal fucking. “Right there! Don’t stop!” His entire body shivers when Holt continues to hit his prostate. It’s different and even more sensual than any time before for some reason. Maybe It’s the position or the circumstances or just the fact that Holt’s dick was made for his ass.

Holt’s head arches back and he moans loudly. One hand blindly roams along Aizen’s skin until he finds his tail. Gently, he squeezes the base of it, scratching the fur, tentatively pulling it as he squeezes. At the same time, his cock exits and returns to its home inside Aizen’s ass. He pushes in hard and deep, turned on more and more by his lover’s cries as his dickhead brushes and pokes Aizen’s pleasure gland. “If I’m going too hard, tell me. I’m going to go harder if it’s okay.” He takes a sharp breath. “Fuck! You feel so good.”

“You call that hard? You’ve gone faster than that before. Show me what you’re really made of, elf boy.” Aizen teases him, rocking his ass from side to side for a bit to further the pleasure on his husband. “Fuck me as hard as you can. I can take it.”

Holt’s mouth opens with a huge smile, his tongue popping out and almost touching his chin. His smile turns into a smirk. “You asked for it, demon boy!” Spreading his legs for a more stable base, Holt grabs the base of Aizen’s tail as if it were a handle, his other hand holds his lover's right hip. He fucks harder and faster, his legs slapping against Aizen’s, his balls crashing against him. Their bodies slap together loudly, echoing throughout the chamber. The warm waters that they’re resting in are loud, but their moans and crashing together of their bodies are just as loud. Holt rams his cock hard into Aizen, passion and lust driving him to give his lover what he asked for. Sweat flies from Holt’s face as he shakes his head, closing his eyes and facing upwards as he bites his lip. “Fucking close…”

“Inside me this time. Fuck, Holt, fuck yeah.” Aizen loves every second of it, being the proud bottom that he is. He’s sweating as well, constantly rubbing his forehead with his arms and trying to avoid getting his face into the water. There’s about an inch inside of the room now, but it doesn’t stop them whatsoever. The blonde demon moves his ass back and forth to make Holt’s already fast-paced thrusts just as much heavier and intense. Suddenly, he feels his own erection pulsate, emitting a dry cum. Aizen howls as if he were a wolf, then sets out in loud free moans, knowing that nobody is down here and able to hear them. “Fuck me, Holt! Don’t stop. Give it to me. Fill my ass!”

Holt shifts his pace. Instead of fucking Aizen fast, he concentrates on fucking him hard and deep. He puts his weight and all the force he can muster behind each thrust, driving his cock in as deeply as he can. Aizen’s muscles clench and cling to his cock as the demon boy dry-cums. Leaning forward again, Holt bites Aizen just below the shoulder blade, on the fleshy part of his back. He begins to shake and Aizen feels his lover’s cock swell inside of him. Holt keeps pumping as he finally releases his load. Streams of cum erupt from the depths of his balls, emptying into Aizen’s ready and hungry ass. “Arrgghh! Gods, I love you Aiz… Ungghh!!!” He pumps several streams into Aizen, the last few feeling almost as if he were shooting his balls themselves into him. He stops thrusting, leaning, almost falling forward onto Aizen’s back. He rests his head on his lover’s shoulders, catching his breath and leaving his cock embedded inside of him. When he can, he kisses Aizen’s back, whispering, “I love you…”

Finally, his tired body falls into the water as he turns onto his back, immediately letting his hands rub on Holt’s body. He spends a few minutes there with him trying to catch his breath, then sits upon one of the boulders squeezing the liquid out of his shirt. “I’ll always love you. I’m going to stay loyal to our marriage ritual. It feels like… We were meant to meet at that moment or destined to each other. You believe in any of that?”

Holt sits next to his husband. He lays his head on Aizen’s shoulder as he wrings out his clothes. “Yes, I do. It’s like I said earlier, the wind and trees lead me to you.” He speaks carefully, assessing his words before he utters them. “It’s not like I hear words, but sometimes I just get a feeling, a calling on the wind as it rustles through the trees. Go this way. Avoid that way. When I listen to it, good things happen. When I don’t, it usually turns out sour.” He glances at Aizen, his face serious and sincere. “The day we met I hadn’t intended to travel the way I ended up. But the wind and the trees told me to go that way, so I did.” He grins as his eyes lower and he stares at the water gathering on the floor. “I met you. So yes, I believe all of it.”

Aizen smiles, grabbing his underwear and pants, taking his time to put them on. Once he’s dressed, he stretches out, then puts his bag over one shoulder. He states, “We should get going. It’s not too far away. If you’d like, we could rest in there for a while too. The room might end up getting flooded if we stay for too long and that’s no fun to me.” Before he exits the room, he lands a gentle kiss on Holt’s lips. They hold hands as they walk out of the room, leaving their torches behind and relying on a flame that Aizen casts, which floats away from them and leads the way.

Holt takes Aizen’s hand, squeezing it tightly. He allows his husband and lover, and his floating flame, to lead the way. “That wouldn’t be fun for me, either. I don’t really like this place. It makes me feel a bit trapped. How much further?”

“I can’t tell. A Mile? Did you think we should leave right as we get the items or wait it out?” Aizen walks a bit faster, which is difficult with the water up to his feet.

Holt shrugs. “Can’t say. I’d have to see what we’re up against. I don’t want to do something gets us into a fight that we can’t handle. I’d rather be trapped down here for weeks or months than end up dead because I didn’t like it underground. I was trained to not fight angry or scared. Fear and anger cause mistakes.”

“It’s a gamble really. There are many ways that we can exit, and we would just have to hope we take the right one.” Eventually, they come across another room, this time on the right, which is higher up with four stairs. The stone floor is entirely flat, unlike the previous one, and there are two torches on the wall on opposite sides. Aizen casts fire into both of them, lighting the room. The staff and weapon lay in it side by side. His staff is thin and about his height, curved at the end with a spherical oceanic blue gem at the end of it, protected by a sharp golden handle. There are also tiny prayer blocks hanging from it with small threads, which only Aizen can read. He takes it first and it makes a strange, almost electrical sound when he holds it. The simple long sword is sheathed in a red scabbard, which is old and seems to wither. It has a belt that fits over his back, just like his backpack, because the sword is a bit too long for him. When unsheathed, it looks no more special than any other sword a soldier or knight might carry, but its blade is still sharp enough to cut through cave walls even though it’s been around for thousands of years He hands the sword off to Holt. “I haven’t had much experience using it. Too heavy for my liking. You should use it.”

Holt takes the sword. He holds it out, away from his body, the blade parallel to the floor. Lowering his eyes to look along his arm and the blade, he stares at the tip. Quietly, he brings the sword around in a circle, taking a pair of quick slashes forward and backward. The blade slices through the air. Holt nods his head, smiling. “This is a well-made sword.” He looks at Aizen. “If we get through this, I can teach you a little bit of swordsmanship.” He offers the weapon back to Aizen, hilt first. “By rights, this is your blade.”

“Our blade. The staff though, I don’t know if it will work with you. Maybe it would if it knows you’re my husband. You hear that?” Aizen shakes it, then lays it back own carefully as he sits on the flat crystalline floor. “What should we do? Wait it out for a bit?”

Holt falls into a cross-legged sitting position, next to Aizen. “Will it help you with your magic? If it does, you should keep the staff. Do you want to rest? Or eat? If not, I’m for pressing on and getting out of here.”

“I want to rest for just a few minutes at least.” His legs rise up as he presses his back against the wall. After a long, much-needed sigh, he places his head down between his knees.

Holt retakes the sword, this time examining the hilt and crosspieces. He traces his fingers over the weapon, trying to feel the battles and conflicts it has been a part of. Trying to commune with the spirits of its past wielders. His eyes grow darker and he sighs. Closing his eyes, he breathes deeply.

After a few minutes pass by, Aizen stands up, shivering in fear. “Alright. Let’s not waste any more time.” He clenches the staff with one hand, exiting the room, then they’re back into the hallways of the tight and strange cave. He twirls around a fire in his hand, then casts it out in front of them to lead the way. It’s another mile before they reach the exit, which leads them up a staircase. The rain outside has seemed to die down. Both of them exit through a small hole near a lake, which is forested by many tall, mossy trees that obscure their view. Owls, insects, and other creatures form a horrifying dark ambiance in the deepening night.

Holt taps Aizen’s shoulder. When the demon turns to face him, Holt takes him into his arms. He leans close, his lips almost at the demon’s ear. His breath is hot and moist as he whispers. “Whatever happens, I’ve enjoyed our time together more than any time in my life. I love you. If it turns against us, getaway if you can. I’ll cover you.” He kisses Aizen. “I’m ready.” He draws Aizen’s sword and his own small dagger.

Aizen’s tail slaps around anxiously as he takes out his own dagger. He can hear many footsteps coming from out of the trees, completely surrounding them as well. They’re not animals. He knows the sound all too well. As he had envisioned, they’ve fallen into an inevitable trap. “We’re going to make it out of this alive. We have to.” He can hear his own heart beating as he thinks out what his first move will be. Too much magic will weaken him and make him defenseless, but if he can at least get some good hits before he’s down, he might be able to give Holt a chance.

Holt shifts into a defensive crouch, balancing on the balls of his feet, ready to dodge any attack. He surveys the men moving in on them, trying to come up with a plan to allow their escape. Twelve of them. Some in leather armor, some in chained mail, one in an ornate breastplate. They move slowly, carefully. No surprise this time. They’ll have to fight their way clear or… Holt doesn’t pursue the line of thought.

P.S. Next chapter is the last in this series, with four more to come after, much longer than this as well. Please message me your thoughts if you want to see how it all ends! There will be more blood and battling and bit of tragedy too, as a forewarning. Hope you enjoy. 


	4. Full Circle

**Aizen & Holt**

Chapter 4: Full Circle

By DamiJon

_When we last left off, Aizen & Holt found themselves in the midst of a hostile trap by Cruiberg soldiers…_

Trigger warning: This chapter does include some intense battles and an attempted non-con scene.

As always, messages are always appreciated.

“Dammit.”

Aizen grits his teeth, thinking that it would be best to take out the ones in heavy armor first. The staff is worthless in combat to him and hasn't done him any good, despite being told that it would be of use to him at some point. He prepares himself for an attack by forming fires beneath the ground, which he prepares to use when they come in for an attack. While close combat is his specialty, he’s never had to fight against twelve men.

One of the more well-dressed warriors stops as the others continue walking. He’s tall, well built, and has his long, greasy brown hair kept in a ponytail. Scars are ravaged across his face from previous battles, which seem just as menacing as he continues to smile at the two boys. The man speaks up, “So you're the demon that slaughtered some of my men, right? We've been looking for you for quite a bit of time, dear boy. In fact, we had enough time to find those very caves that you thought nobody else would know about.” He gawks over at Holt. “And an elf! What a lucky day we have here. After the demon is done and dead, we can take turns fucking this pointy ear bitch as we hack off his limbs.”

As he laughs, the soldiers rush in to attack. Aizen brings up the flames, which knock three men down. He runs in the opposite direction of Holt, jumping up and kicking another man with both of his feet, then slitting his throat right as he lands. Two other soldiers are already in front of them, swinging their blades down at him, forcing him to roll and dodge, jump, and flee until he can find the right time to make a move. They're too fast. Faster than the others he fought.

Holt ignores the words of their leader. When Aizen moves, Holt flips his dagger, catching the point and hurling it as hard as he can at a warrior in chained armor. His head is bare. A foolish choice tonight. Holt's throw is true, the dagger burying itself in the man's eye. He screams as he falls, clutching at the dagger as his own weapon falls clattering to the ground. Holt draws a second dagger, moving forward rapidly to engage a leather clad warrior. The elf moves slowly, clumsily. The warrior brings his wickedly bladed axe around, pointing the spike at its crown at the boy. He thrusts, smiling as he anticipates the kill. Alive or dead, the elf boy will be just as good a fuck to him. Holt has other ideas. He dodges to one side, parrying the thrust with Aizen's family sword. The spike misses him by several inches as he spins, using his momentum to drive his dagger into the warrior's throat. Continuing his spin, the elf boy, thin and frail looking next to the human warrior he's killing, rips the dagger forward, severing the man's esophagus and jugular as he rips it through his throat. Blood sprays and foams from the wound as the man dies before realizing the extent of his wounds. The rest of the warriors near Holt slow, realizing this boy bites.

The commander draws his sword, still grinning as he watches his own comrades fall. “Come on, men! His moves are lousy.”

As Aizen runs forth and kills another man, the commander steps behind him and easily grabs him with one arm, tossing him five feet away and into the ground. His staff and dagger are gone. He throws out flames rapidly, but all of them are blocked by the man’s sword, which is steaming and burning red from the heat.

“Killed my parents! Killed my people! You vile fuck!” Aizen runs towards him in rage, throwing out another ball of fire, which is not only blocked, but puts him right into the hands of his parents murderer. The commander puts him in a quick chokehold and throws him over his back after he's passed out, ordering two men to follow with him.

“Kill the elf.” The commander instructs. “We'll meet back where we were two nights before.”

The rest of the men turn their attention to Holt, licking their lips and smiling to the thought of killing him. Holt's mouth goes dry. His ears are filled with the sound of thunder blasting over and over and over. HIs eyes dart at the men closest to him and to the commander who holds Aizen's limp body over his shoulder. His mind calculates that he can reach the commander in a few quick strides, but as he prepares to dash, the marauders closing on him shift their ranks, blocking his path. He can barely make out one of the pair following the commander stopping to pick up Aizen's staff and dagger. “No... no.... no...” The words escape unbidden as the elf desperately watches his love carried away.

One of the soldiers who remains takes advantage of the elf boy's distraction, closing in quickly. He strikes hard at the preoccupied elf. His grunt as he attacks jerks Holt's attention.

Quick as a cat, Holt drops, letting himself fall below the man's sword blade as it slices through the air. The soldier presses forward, barreling his shield into Holt. The elf is knocked flying, losing his dagger as he lands hard and awkwardly. He sees stars and bright light as his ribs burn. He tries to breath but cannot. Focusing his eyes, he realizes a second soldier stands above him, axe raised to the sky, ready to cleave Holt into the dark realms. Without thinking, the boy strikes out, plunging the red-bladed sword up into the man's exposed belly. Blood oozes from the wound and the raised axe falls harmlessly to the ground.

The crunch of gravel draws Holt's attention. Yet another Cruiberg swings down with blackened-iron mace. Twisting frantically, Holt screams, “Aarrgghh!!!”, as the ball of the mace hits his left shoulder. Instinctively, almost as if the sword commands his arm, he swings out, barely able to raise his weapon more than an inch or two off of the ground. It's enough as the blade slices through leather greaves, muscle, and bone, severing the man's feet from his legs just above the ankles. The man's screams echo through the woods and his blood flows freely.

Before he falls to the ground, he tosses out his weapon towards Holt but misses. A warrior helps him to his knees, giving him a small dagger. “Don't give up. We almost have him.” His friend rushes toward Holt with his long blade, clashing steel against his own sword as well. Another warrior wielding an even larger sword, twice the size of his own body, swings his blade at Holt. Somehow, he's able to jump high enough to land on it and let it cut the other man right in half. He thinks in his mind, 'two to go.'

Holt moves away from the two still standing. One of the wounded is hopelessly binding the stumps where his feet used to be, somehow still conscious despite the horrid wounds. For an instant, Holt feels pity for the man. The remaining warriors stand between him and the direction their commander took when he carried of Aizen. Already, their shapes grow small in the distance. Holt almost panics at the thought of losing track of Aizen but realizes that he'll be able to follow their trail easily. If he survives. His ribs and shoulder burn, each competing with the other as most painful. He can feel sweat and tears dripping down his face and his breaths are as needles over his parched mouth and throat. The two look at him, their faces serious. The larger of the two leans closer to his comrade and says something that Holt cannot understand, their guttural language so much gibberish to his ears. The smaller man nods as they both smile. They circle Holt, moving away from each other. Every moment forcing Holt to swivel his head more and more. Every moment threatening to cost him split seconds of reaction when they finally decide to attack.

The man with the long sword is the first to attack, shifting down on one left to swing at him while the other moves in with his dagger. Holt thinks quickly, immediately chopping the man’s hands off with one swing and ends it by stopping the sword that would otherwise cut off his feet, digging the blade into the ground as he does so with all of his strength. It forces the tension in his ribs to worsen, which excites the much larger and broader man. The foe releases his sword, taking his time to bring it down from the sky towards Holt, which he clashes his sword against with all of his might. Thankfully, he's able to overcome his strength and the colossal sword flies a few feet away from the man’s hand. It's just Holt and the beast without a sword now.

Holt charges the man, anxious to finish him and rescue Aizen. He swings the sword down, the man bringing up an armored vambrace to partially deflect the blow. The sword cuts through the steel of his armor, biting into flesh but stopped from hitting bone. As Holt realizes his mistake, the man's other hand snaps forward, his long, thick fingers engulfing Holt's throat. The man smiles through pain of his wound, squeezing as he lifts the light boy into the air.

His chest tightening as he feels his breath cut off, Holt wrenches his sword free only for the behemoth to grab his hand and twist. More searing pain, this time from Holt's wrist as bone snaps. The sword falls to the ground. The man smiles more and grunts, “I'm going to fuck you until you bleed, little boy. Then I'm really going to have some fun.”

Panic seizes Holt's heart. His free hand searches his waist. One, two empty dagger sheaths. His sword! On his back when he switched to Aizen's! He reaches back, feeling for it as his eyes water and his vision narrows. But the Cruiberg sees the hilt and, with his blood dripping over both of them, he draws Holt's blade and holds it for the boy to see. He relaxes his strangling grip, letting Holt gasp for air. “Second sword. Smart boy. Clever boy.” He drops the sword and laughs, his head thrown back in victory. “Too bad you're puny and weak. You'll wear my cock well.”

He looks back at Holt as he finishes laughing and gurgles. Blood spills from his mouth and confusion is writ upon his face, replaced quickly by pain, which in its turn is replaced by fear. The fletching of one of Holt's arrows juts out from beneath the man's chin. A trickle of blood from his hairline onto his forehead shows that the arrowhead has emerged somewhere in the man's dark hair. His grip tightens and Holt's eyes explode with bright lights. Then the grip goes slack and Holt drops to the ground. At the same time, the man topples backwards.

Holt crawls for Aizen's sword. “Have to track them...” He tries to will himself to stand. Around him the bodies lie dead or dying. The man who lost his feet has passed out from his wounds, a gruesome trail of blood marking his attempt to crawl closer to the elf boy. The warrior who lost his hands lays curled in a ball, his stumps drawn up to his chest as the pool of blood surrounding him grows.

Sticking the blade of Aizen's sword into the ground, Holt tries to pull himself to his feet.

“Aizen...”

He cannot and passes out, his hand still clenching the hilt of his husband's sword.

Aizen wakes up, sitting down with his arms tied behind a tree and his clothes rugged and torn at parts. His tail feels around at the rope concealing him. It's very late into the night and there's a small fire in front of him where two soldiers and a lead commander are sitting, waiting for him to awaken. His first thought is to manipulate the fire and have it kill them all instantly, which he could do, but he's somehow unable to use his powers. 'They must have done something to me' he thinks. He tries to fight out of them but cannot do so. “Fucking pieces of shit. Holt will find me and when he does you'll all be sorry.” He spots his staff and bag sitting next to a mossy boulder. Behind him is a long river stream that has a loud current.

One of the soldiers nudges his commander. “It's awake, sir.”

The three look at Aizen, contempt in their eyes. The leader stands, moving closer to the bound demon. He sips a steaming beverage. “Was that the elf boy's name? Holt? By this time, little demon, Holt is being split open by my men as they fuck him to death.” He grins. “Just like what's going to happen to you.”

He keeps trying to use his powers, but they won't work. It only frustrates him more. “You said your men would be back by this time. They haven't arrived because they're all dead. Just like the three of you will be when I'm out of this rope.”

The men behind him snicker as the commander laughs. He kneels down in front of Aizen, roughly grabbing his chin and turning the demon boy's head this way and that. It's as if he's inspecting a piece of meat at the market. “Somehow, I doubt that. Your elf friend would have to be the luckiest sonuvabitch on the planet. As for you...” He draws a wickedly curved dagger, twirling it in front of Aizen.

“Go on with it then, you sick fucks.” Aizen spits into his face. “Is that why you joined the forces? To get off by sadistically murdering people? Is that all your people are? A bunch of scum? Many of my people have died willingly because they wouldn't subject themselves to the act of violence. What is it that we've done that makes you hate us so much?”

The commander scoffs. He reaches over and begins cutting away Aizen's shirt, removing strips of cloth and tossing them into the fire. “You were born. That's all. The elf, well, he's with you so he dies after my men have their fun.” Once Aizen is shirtless, the commander runs his hand over the smooth skin of Aizen's chest. “Nice. You will be fun. Your people wouldn't subject themselves to acts of violence because you're all cowards or incompetents. The brave among you died long ago.” He begins cutting away Aizen's pants. He whistles a lively tune as he works.

“Stop! Stop it!” He kicks back, hitting the commander in the hand and knocking the blade away. Again, he kicks, landing a hit right into his face. He holds back his tears, ready to fight again.

Touching the back of his hand to his mouth, the commander pulls away. He sucks at the cut on his lip, gazing at the blood on his hand. He smiles. “Well, aren't you a feisty little cuss?” He stands and retrieves his dagger. “Martin, hold one leg. Roci, hold the other.” The soldiers by the fire smile. The smaller of the two stands and slowly makes his way closer towards Aizen, while the larger moves much more quickly. He grabs Aizen's left leg, pinning it to the ground as the smaller man does the same to his right leg. The commander squats downs and resumes cutting away the pants. “Hope my hand doesn't slip and cut loose one of your balls, there, demon-boy. That would be painful.”

Aizen tries to fight back, but the men are much stronger than him. Finally, he gives in and stops moving, shutting his eyes as well. He stays silent as his entire body freezes. Slowly, he begins to accept his fate, imagining this is how it will end for him, as it has been the same sort of end many other young demons have faced.

The small man snickers. “Just like the others, sir. Give up easy. I was hoping he'd be livelier.”

The commander shakes his head. “So disappointing. Take heart, lads. I have an idea.” He goes over to the boulder, picking up Aizen's staff and twirling it around. Roci, you still want to try that thing you're always on about?

The larger man, nods vigorously. “Yes, sir, captain. More than anything, sir.”

“Sometimes you even scare me, Roci.” The captain shakes his head. “But you've earned it. Go ahead. I'll loosen him up with his own staff. Maybe that will liven him up a bit before he's gone.”

The larger man immediately lowers his head and begins licking and slurping at Aizen's penis. The smaller soldier leans close to Aizen, whispering into his ear. “Roci is going to slice your femoral artery open so you bleed to death as he's sucking your demon-cock. He's always wanted to do that to someone. Captain might keep you alive longer if you were a little livelier, a little more fun. But then again, he's gonna fuck you with that pretty staff of yours. Looks like it's loose, loose for you, demon.”

The commander takes the head of the staff and places it under Aizen's chin, forcing the boy to look at him. “Your dead mouth will be warm enough for while, eh, boys? Don't you think?”

Suddenly, the stone at the end of the staff glows and seems to come to life with a loud beaming sound. It's consumed with ice, which freezes the commanders hand and immediately begins to cause him frost bite. Aizen kicks back again at the man molesting him. “Serves you right, idiots! That staff is meant to protect me!” As painful as it is, he's able to break the bone in one of his thumbs in order to slip out of the rope entwining his hands. He reacts accordingly, ripping the staff out of the commanders hand and tearing his hand off as well in doing so. The ice laced over the weapon melts into water. As he pierces the ground with it, a ginormous shard of ice emerges from the lake water and blows right through most of the commanders face, leaving a large hole that leaks with brain matter, broken bone, and skewered flesh. He falls to the ground dead and silent, twitching like a fish held into the air. Aizen tries to use his powers again but is only able to emit a flame the size of a pebble. “You think the two of you are getting away from me?” He points the staff at them, and ice emerges out of it, sealing both of them by their arms and legs to the ground. As he walks over to his bag he finds his dagger, which he licks with a stunningly disturbing grin. “Don't want me to end up cutting one of your balls off, do we? Is that what you said? Or something of those remarks?”

“We... We didn't...” Before he can speak, Aizen aims the staff at his mouth and seals it shut with ice. The other man screams out.

“Are there more of you out here? Maybe I should wait here for them.” Aizen kneels down next to the man that has begun to sob, begging for his life. He pulls out his dagger and lifts the mans leather armor up. “You think I want to do this? I hate violence, but how would it be fair to let you walk all over me like that? And your friend putting his mouth where it doesn't belong. Now I don't want to go to that old cliché, because this will honestly hurt you much more than it will hurt me.”

The vengeful, enraged demon presses the blade down into the pit of the mans stomach, then begins to dig through skin, letting him bleed to death. He turns to the other man, stabbing him in the chest as well.

A minute passes. He looks on his work, feeling shocked and disgusted that he could do something like this, then proceeds to vomit. The young and naked demon sits sobbing into his hands, wailing for everything to be reversed. Suddenly, a large white wolf runs to him, licking his face and tail. Before it gets the chance to touch his horns he brushes his hands through the wolves hair, calming it down and letting it rest on his legs.

“That's a good boy.... Why are you out here? Don't tell me you've been eating human flesh...” There's a collar on his neck, which has some written anthro language on it that he recognizes from where he came from. “Whoever owns this pet must have lived in Varn Ra, across the lake from his home. Go, boy. Find your master.” He urges the wolf to move on as Aizen puts his bag over his shoulder, holding onto his dagger and staff, then walks deep into the forest, not knowing exactly where he's going. The path is wet and the sounds cause him to be fearful of his surroundings, just in case there are other Cruiberg soldiers nearby. To him, he knows that it would be a week before they'd realize something went wrong, and another week before they'd send out a search party. Still, he can't help being cautious. Aizen walks for what seems like hours in the dark until he hears the painful groans of the lover he knows most. He sprints to the cries, rushing down to his knees when he finds Holt with his back against a torn log. “Babe... Dammit. One second.” Aizen rushes into his bag, spilling all of his goods out onto a large leaf over the grass. He fills an empty mason jar with water and forces Holt to swallow as he checks out the wounds. Left wrist is broken, bruises on his shoulder blade, three cracked ribs to the left, and it seems that his trachea is hurt pretty as well.

Holt, battling the pain and damage from his wounds, managed to track Aizen for nearly a half mile before passing out again. In the hours since then, he's repeated the same pattern. Wake and track Aizen's captors until he passes out. Wake and repeat. His greatest fear is arriving too late to save his husband. His second is being discovered by a second group of Cruiberg.

He wakes this time to Aizen's voice. Aizen's face. He tries to speak, but his throat burns with the effort. “Aizen...love...I was afraid...” He coughs, which sends him into agony as his throat and ribs cry out. He grabs Aizen's hand, holding it tightly. As his cough subsides, he brings it to his lips, kissing it tenderly before passing out again.

“No no no no no no! Wake up Holt! Oh, fuck.” Aizen panics for a moment, checking Holt's pulse to make sure it's not fading or beating too fast. After measuring it and taking in account the bruises, he forces himself into a calm manner and begins to plan out what he can and cannot work on. The bruises should be simple. He opens a smaller jar with a milky ointment inside of it, then applies it to some leaves that he puts over the bruises. Next, he prepares for an old demon healing spell, mixing certain crushed herbs together with a sticky substance, then rubs Holt's wrist with it. He begins to pray as he holds the arm, speaking in the demon language. Even though the spell book he once had is gone, he's able to remember word for word, as it is a matter of life or death for him. Once he's finished with the prayer, he prepares a special drink in the mason jar, which culminates into a glowing bioluminescent green color. It'll take some time to fully do its job, but it should heal his throat by the time he wakes up. The bruises have already healed. Next, the ribs, which he can do a prayer over, but he realizes that he's ran out of the material he needs in order to perform the ritual and spell. “Dammit. I'll find something in the morning. If I have to, I'll walk with you to the house.” He checks on Holt's wrist, which is seeming to heal much faster than he anticipated. If only he had what he needed for the broken ribs...

As Aizen watches Holt and the sun begins to fall on the horizon, the elf boy's breathing becomes more regular and steadier. Aizen gathers' wood and starts a small fire, letting water warm over it as he gather's more wood.

When he returns to the makeshift camp, he sees the wolf that he met earlier. He's resting near Holt watching as a tall, gaunt figure bends over Holt.

Aizen pauses, staring at the wolf, then begins to walk closer to it, not feeling a presence of fear. He sits down next to Holt, petting the wolf as he does so, then looks up at the figure shadowed by darkness. “You must be some sort of anthro. Born in Varn Ra, I take it? I can tell by your wolves tag.”

“Sssshhhhh!” The figure turns to Aizen, scowling at him. “Why must you young ones be so noisy all of the time?” An old man, thin and balding, glares at Aizen for a moment before returning his attention to Holt.

The man, who must be 60 years old if he's a day, is tall. Even kneeling as he is, it's easy to guess he's six feet or more. He's thin with sharp, angular features. A long, pointed nose on his thin face, his cheek bones showing easily through the gray stubble of a few day's beard. His fingers are long and boney, his knuckles seem oversized as he gently probes Holt's uncovered rib cage. He presses along the edges of a deep purple bruise that covers most of Holt's side. After a moment, the man nods, and stands. He stretches and the cracking of his back is loud and audible.

He steps over Aizen, sitting on the ground next to him. His cloak is black, indeed all of his clothes, pants, jerkin, shoes, are black. His movements are short and jerking. He looks at Aizen and smiles showing a mouth almost full of teeth except for a noticeable gap where lower incisors should be. His eyes are black and deep, but somehow, they twinkle. “Alphonse told me you were in trouble, little lad. Seems he was right.” He scratches the wolf behind its ears. “Oh, you may talk now.”

The blond demon speaks quietly. “We were in a fight with Cruiberg soldiers and split apart. He's been hurt badly. I'm out of the medicine that I need to fix his ribs. His wrist should heal now. Can you help me? Most people from Varn Ra seem to know some sort of healers magic.” He notices his parents long sword further away in the distance, hidden under leaves, then walks over to sit it next to his staff before facing back by the Holt and the wolf.

“Worry no more, little demon. I've seen to his ribs. They'll knit true overnight. He should be able to move tomorrow. You're familiar with the folk of Varn Ra?” The man watches Aizen closely, even though his eyes dart to and fro as he speaks. “And, what shall I call you? Unless you prefer little demon...”

“My name is Aizen. Born in Mooneye. I decided to travel to Harath for my coming of age ritual and move there.” He scoots closer, petting the wolves fur, focusing mostly on his ears and belly. “Varn Ra isn't too far away. I have some distant relatives that live there and many friends. Anthro friends too.”

“And I am Garallen. Healer. Mystic. Traveller.” He bows his head towards Aizen. “My furry friend is Alphonse. We've been keeping a loose eye on the Cruiberg for a few days. I'm sorry that I wasn't around when you fought them. I might have been able to help.” He looks at Holt. “And this one? You seemed very worried for him...”

“His name is Holt.” He smiles, looking back at him and rubbing his knee. “My husband. It doesn't matter that you couldn't help us. You're here and you've helped me already. If there were some way I could repay you... Is there?”

“Husband? A demon boy and an elf boy?” He raises and arches an eyebrow very sharply. “Have you taking oaths and rituals then?” Alphonse wags his tail.

“Yes. The oath of demon marriage that bounds us forever. I will love nobody but him for all of eternity. He is mine and I am his. Nothing can separate our love.” Aizen leans back on the log next to Holt.

Garallen tilts his head a bit. “You could have stopped after yes. Haha! That must be quite a tale, how two so young could be so in love that they would forswear all other for eternity.” His hands quickly move, drawing a satchel from his hip and opening it quickly. He rummages through it, pulling a small jar and a clay mug. “As for repayment, I help who I choose, how I choose. None owe me anything but what they feel in their hearts they must give. However, I would be grateful for a cup of demon brewed coffee. I have my own beans.” He hands Aizen the jar. “…But I can never get it quite as good as your people.”

Aizen takes some of the beans, finding a small wooden grinder that he manually uses to cut the beans, then dumps them into a golden kettle. He uses some of the fresh lake-water a few minutes away for the coffee, then returns with it already heated. The smell has a strong resin and blackberry scent to it, with hints of tobacco and pomegranate. They're definitely beans from demons near villages close by Varn Ra. Expensive ones too. He pours the coffee into the mug for him, then sits back, waiting for his approval. “It'd be nice if I could find some material to make new clothes with.” As he says this, he pulls out a fundoshi from his bag and tightly puts it on. “This will do for now, I guess. Hopefully I can find a small village to shop at on our way to Harath.”

Garallen smiles and takes the cup. He holds it in both hands with his face hovering in the steam. He breathes deeply. A wide smile slowly spreads across his face. “Aahh!” He takes a small sip and nod his head. “Magnificent! Perfect. It's perfect. I don't know how you do it, but your people never fail when it comes to coffee.” He holds the cup down near Alphonse. The wolf sniffs. His tail wags and he looks at Aizen, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Aizen senses a feeling of calm and comfort from the wolf. He trusts Aizen.

“As for Harath, well, your husband will need to rest for the better part of a week, I'm afraid. The wounds will knit quickly, but his ribs bruised his lung, I think. He'll be winded very quickly and in great pain when that happens, until he's healed.” He sips his coffee slowly. Reaching into his satchel, he pulls out a tin and opens it. He holds it out to Aizen, offering him a butterscotch shortbread. He takes one himself, dunking it in the coffee. “Mmm. What a delight. Do you have a camp nearby? Someplace to hold up while Holden heals?”

Holt, sir... He grins, taking the piece of bread and chewing lightly on it. “We found an abandoned house nearby. Well, Holt knew the man that used to live there, but he passed away at some point, so we've decided to stay there. If I could ask for you're help to carry him back, I'd greatly appreciate it.”

“Certainly, certainly. Best if we let him sleep a bit longer. Overnight if we could. But if your house is secure, it may be better to move him sooner. There are more Cruiberg patrols in the area, but none terribly close.” He falls silent, sipping coffee and taking bites of his cookie, while staring into the fire.

“Should we go after you finish your cup?” He continues to pet the wolf, smiling as he does so. “You can stay at our place for as long as you want. Although something tells me that you prefer to constantly be on the move, never being situated in one area. Am I right?”

“Hehe.” He grins at Aizen, a toothy grin, friendly and genuine. “I do like to move around. I've been known to stay a few nights with friends. Especially when they have need of company or counsel.” He leans close to Aizen and whispers. “Truthfully, Alphonse prefers longer visits. He's always been more comfortable around people.” pauses Except when he eats them. “Which never happens. Well, almost never. Well, seldom. Seldom happens.”

“Well, hopefully those he ate were threats...” Aizen takes a tiny branch from off of the ground with his tail, letting the wolf play and try to take it from him with his paws. Eventually, he lets him win. “You're an anthro, right? Shapeshifting type?”

“Hmm? Me?” Garallen looks at Aizen. “Yes. Obviously. He's not.” pointing at Alphonse, who is happily gnawing on the stick. “Full wolf, although he seems smarter”. Finishing his coffee, he packs away his cup, beans, and cookie tin. He stands and stretches, kicking dirt onto the fire. He looks light enough. “You're sure there's no gear you or he need to recover?”

“Well...” He puts his and Holt's bag both over his waist, shoving as many items on the ground back into them as he can. “I can carry my sword and staff if you carry him. It's about five or six miles away though, so we can take stops if we need to. We have lots of food back at the house and will do any jobs we need to in order to repay you. Or rather, I will, since Holt will be resting.”

“I think I can manage.” He stoops down, picking Holt up and cradling him almost as a child. He whispers something to the unconscious elf with Holt responding by wrapping his arms around Garallen's neck. They remind Aizen of a father carrying his son. “Lead on, dear Aizen. I'll let you know if I need a breather. Alphonse! Guard!” The wolf bounds to its feet. It shakes, starting at his snout and moving through his body to his tail Sniffing the air, the wolf moves off into the woods. “He'll be around, don't worry.”

“Mmhmm. I wouldn't worry with a wolf like that.” Aizen leads the way through the night. He finds out that his powers have returned to normal but decides to use them only when it's too dark for them to say, just in case they're not alone in the forests. Many different animals pass them by, but none stop or attack them. A few hours pass before they reach the house. By then, the morning sunrise is already beginning to radiate its beauty along the gardens and home. Aizen leads the way inside, fixing the bed and then grabbing a bowl of cold water for the wolf. “I'll go hunt for a deer in an hour or so if you'd like. This place is pretty well hidden, it seems.”

Garallen settles Holt on the bed. “Ah. I'll let you see to undressing him. Mind you, kiss him, but he's too weak for husbandly play. I'll fetch some herbs from the gardens, if I may?” When Aizen gives permission, the tall man leaves. Aizen can hear him whistling as he goes through the gardens. Alphonse drinks heartily, wagging his tail as he settles on the porch watching his companion.

As Aizen undresses and lightly washes Holt, the elfs eyes flutter open. He watches Aizen for a moment before speaking. “Hey, demon-boy. Are you alright? I tried to find you, to get to you...” Tears well in his eyes and roll down his face

“Ssshhh.” He places a wet rag over Holt's head, taking out every jar in his bag and setting them aside. “I'm fine. They've been taken care of too. You protected me. Now I protect you. I found someone in the forest that came to our help. His name is Garallen.” The wolf wags his tail as he walks over to Holt, licking his face clean. “That's Alphonse. Sit, boy. Good pup.” Aizen holds Holt's hand, kissing it and smiling. “You're going to be okay. You'll just need to rest for a few days, maybe a week.”

Holt squeezes Aizen's hand. “I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd lost everything...” He raises his head, scanning over Aizen's body, grunting with the effort and wincing in pain. “You're not hurt? Not wounded?” His head falls back onto the pillow. Pietr scurries over, climbs the bedpost and scurries to Holt's head. He places one paw on the wetcloth, and stands on his hind feet. He sways, looking up and down over Holt, then at Aizen, then at Alphonse. He drops down and nestles down on the pillow, between Holt's shoulder and neck. “I guess he missed me...”

Aizen lays down and cuddles under a blanket next to him. He's careful not to lean his arms or legs onto any parts of him that are still healing. “The staff protected me. You might have been hurt physically, but... They... I can't say it.” He bites his lip as tears fill his eyes.

Holt shifts, trying to hold Aizen close. “What? No secrets, no lies. Ever. Not between us.” Pain is etched on his face, but he tries to pull Aizen close and hug him.

“They were going to rape me.” He hides his head in Holt's shoulders. “They started to, but somehow the staff protected me. I killed them all and I did it horribly. Violently. Is it wrong that I don't regret it? That I could do something so cruel?”

Holt holds Aizen with his unhurt arm. He kisses Aizen's head. “Shhh. Shhh. Cruelty begets cruelty. We're all capable of cruelty... The Cruiberg revel and wallow in it. Your people try to rise above it. Me? I try to do the best I can, but if they'd harmed you and I'd found them... All my moral principle would be for nothing. I would have killed them the most painful way possible. There are worse things than violence, Aizen. Shhh. Relax, my husband. We're together. Whatever else, we're together.”

“I'm with you forever... No matter what happens. I just want to be done with this. Get to Harath as soon as you're healed, if that's alright. We can make stops on the way. I just can't go on worried of being killed every night or where I have to hide. Now that I have you, we worry about each other out here.” The demon pulls his blonde hair out of the way, kissing Holt on the lips as he lays on his back next to him.

The whistling from the garden grows louder. Footsteps approach the door. Garalllen stomps his feet on the porch and coughs loudly. Alphonse eyes the door, his ears up and his tail wagging. Carrying a large basket of herbs and plants, Garallen enters. He crosses to the kitchen counter, washing vegetables and beginning to cook something. “Do you know that you have wild chickens out there? Angry wild chickens. And the herbs! The selection of herbs is astounding.” He looks up, noticing Aizen and Holt in bed. “You two are behaving, yes? I'll whip up something light for breakfast and then we'll all have a nap. Sound acceptable?”

Aizen nods, then whispers to Holt. “What would you prefer later today? Chicken or deer?” He heads over to the kitchen, making a special tea for his husband to help with his throat. Once it's done, he returns back to the spot, where the wolf has already began to rest on the half-elf's chest. “Drink, my love.”

Holt smiles at Aizen. His eyes radiate adoration for his husband. He sips at the tea, sighing between each sip. “Almost as good as your coffee.” He closes his eyes, petting the wolf for a moment, then Pietr. He alternates between the two.

Garallen approaches the bed. He sits on the edge of the mattress. “Hello. Tell me, Horscht, how's your side? Can you take a deep breath? Does it hurt?”

“Horscht? It's Holt.” He takes a deep breath, wincing in pain. “Aahh! Yes, that hurts. It's an ache, but when I breathe deeply, it's sharp pain. Very bad. “

“Hmm. Well, that's not bad news. You need to rest.” He feels Holt's forehead. “You just lay here and rest. He stands and returns to the kitchen. No venison. Something lighter. I'd say at least three days before he can travel.”

“Three days will be fine. We'll stay here for a week. Give Holt as much as time as he needs to sleep, heal, and then prepare his body for travelling again.” Aizen walks into the kitchen with some of his empty mason jars, heads into a pantry, and fills them as needed. By the time he gets back to the bed, Holt has already fallen asleep. He stares at him, admiring the details of his rare beauty.

Later on in the day, Garallen find some chickens to cook up, preserving some of the meat as well in a cold container. Aizen spends much time in the garden finding the perfect herbs, vegetables, and greens to make a salad and stew for Holt. Once he awakens, they feast wildly, although he gives his husband more calming tea to soothe his throat and to calm his mind. Aizen and Garallen have long conversations with some tulips of ale as they talk about their homelands, sharing stories and information about the encounters they've had, comparing some of them as well. He finds out that Garallen is the sort of man that can't help himself when he see's others in need. Not only that, but he's quite wise, reminding him of the stories of the wind mages. Aizen sleeps that night for the first time in a while, sixteen straight hours of rest, which means that the elf wakes up before him. Despite the fact that he feels much better, he's forced to rest even more. Three days pass, which are more or less the same as the previous, telling stories, having delicious meals, and keeping it easy while Holt gathers his strength. On the fourth day, Aizen finally lets Holt train with him on simple defensive attacks to make sure that his body can move the way it used to. Not only does he succeed in proving him otherwise, but it seems that letting him sleep made him even stronger. 'Maybe it's willpower' the demon thinks to himself. 'I wonder how much stronger he will be months from now.' While they're outside, Garallen walks out with his wolf, holding a sword carved from wood. He trains with Aizen first, giving him advice to work on his more distant combat skills, then proceeds to help Holt in areas he needs improvement in as well.

In the evening of the fourth day of Garallen's stay with Holt and Aizen, amidst a cold downpour, the older man examines Holt carefully. Laying on the bed in just his undergarments, Holt gazes at the ceiling as Gar, as they've taken to calling him, presses his ribs and wrist. Holt feels no pain or discomfort. He's able to take the deepest of breaths easily. Still, Garallen seems worried.

“Aizen, my boy, I need you to assist.”

Aizen leaves the dinner stew to simmer and crosses the room. He looks at Gar expectantly. “Yes?”

“Your demon hearing is much more sensitive than this old bird's. Can you listen to Holt's heart? Make sure it's beating strong and in a regular rhythm?” The old man stands and makes room.

Aizen lays his head on Holt's chest, his ear pressed above his husband's heart. He faces away from Holt's face, listening.

As he feels the warmth of Aizen against his chest, Holt reaches with one hand, gently feeling Aizen's shoulders. “You're so warm. So...everything.” He cranes his head down, the muscles in his stomach and torso tightening, giving him some slight hints at a six pack beneath what some might call baby fat. He sniffs at Aizen's hair. The demon hears Holt's heart beat strong and regular. As he listens, as he feels Holt's face in his hair, he hears Holt's heart begin to beat more rapidly. And he sees stirring with the undergarments as Holt's erection forms.

“His heart is fine, sir. Actually.” Aizen realizes that he's never really listened to the heart beat of his own husband. When he looks back at him, something hits him hard. His heart races as well. That battle could have been the end of both of them. At no point did he believe that Holt had died when he was captured, but seeing him here right now, healed and just as beautiful as before, does something to him that he cannot comprehend. He presses his lips to Holt's, kissing him hard and rough. “I love you so fucking much babe.” A single tear falls down his left cheek. Aizen looks back at Gar. “He's good, sir. How's the meat cooking outside? Maybe we could open a bottle of wine to celebrate.”

Garallen smiles at the two mismatched lovers. “Demon and elf.” He shakes his head, muttering. “Who'd have imagined?” He banks the fire so the stew can simmer without scorching. “I'll check the meat outside. I might be gone for 15 minutes or so. I hope you two don't mind.” He grins and winks at the couple, calling for Alphonse. They head out into the rain, shutting the door behind them. “Fifteen minutes will be enough, I hope.”

Holt pulls Aizen close to him, kissing him hard. I love you so much, demon-husband. His hands fumble and pull at Aizen's clothes. “I need you.”

“How badly?” Aizen grins wildly, his tail flapping back and forth. He lifts up his tunic then pulls off his shorts, all made with the help of his new friend in a matter of days. The demon grinds his erection still wrapped under his fundoshi against Holts as he rubs his lovers pits, kissing along his neck.

The young elf raises his arms above his head, moaning at the touch of Aizen's lips. He shivers and writhes among the sheets as their skin touches, as their dick rub together through the fundoshi. “More than anything... More than everything.” He wraps his legs around Aizen's waist, his arms around Aizen's shoulders, pulling him back into a kiss. Slowly he brings his knees up, holding them near his shoulders, exposing himself to his lover. “I need you inside me...I want you inside me. Please.”

“Oh? So I'm on top tonight, huh?” Aizen throws away the sheets playfully, standing on his knees as he unraps his fundoshi. His small, yet twitching erection bulges out and points at Holt. As he goes back down, he holts onto Holt's thighs, digging with his mouth and tongue as he rims him. He tongue explores the tight hole, biting at each of the cheeks with his front teeth, making sure that he doesn't hurt him with the sharper ones.” Fuck, hun. You taste so good. Mind if I do this for a while?” Right as Holt is about to answer, Aizen dives right in and begins to put his tongue as far as he can into his love, switching between long licks and circling the starfish hole. He spreads the legs out further so that his horns don't stab at his love. Once he's full, he spits down on two fingers and begins fingering him. His gleaming red eyes stare into Holt's swirling eyes. “How does that feel? Does it hurt? Feel good? Should I rim you some more?”

Holt gasps and moans, clenching the bedsheets in his fists. Looking up from his vantage point, Aizen can see Holt's chest rising and falling with each deep breath. A thin sheen of sweat glistens on his lover's body, catching the torch and firelight. His pale, creamy skin, so soft and smooth, shows his veins blue-green beneath his skin. With one hand, the elf circles his nipples, licking his finger tip as he traces one and then the other. “It feels really good, Aiz... put what you want, where you want... Fuck me, eat my ass...just don't stop.”

“Of course, my love. Mind if I do more than that?” While he fingers him, Aizen licks from Holt's sack to the shaft and then the tip of his dick before taking him fully into his mouth. His mouth bops, sucks, and works on him furiously, using his tongue in wild motions as he deep-throats him with every thrust of his mouth. Two fingers push in and out of Holt while his other hand grips and rubs his lovers testicles carefully and softly. When the elf begins to moan too loud he stops, pulls out both fingers, then spits into his hand and lubes up his erect three inches. He quickly puts Holt's legs over his shoulders, angles his dick to Holt's hole, and presses into him fast. They're connected as one in a matter of seconds. As he begins to pump his dick into him he leans in for the kiss, letting his tongue play along with Holt's, sometimes composed and romantic, other times bestial and sloppy.

Holt wraps his arms around Aizen. His head writhes in pleasure as he's taking his husband inside of him. His back arches, he moans...He kisses Aizen, deep and hard with the lips mashing together and he groans. He gasps in time with Aizen's thrusts. “Ungh...ungh...ungh...” Each cry is higher pitched than the last. Precum flows from his dick in a colorless stream. It's been days since his last ejaculation, and he has no hope of containing the reservoir of seed that's built up. “Ungh, Aizen. Fuck me... yes. ungh.” He lets go of Aizen's shoulders, one hand wrapping around his own dick and slowly stroking himself. The other goes to Aizen's chest, scratching along his sternum and pinching his nipples. His back arches and his neck arches, forcing his head back into the pillow. “Oh, fuck yes!” His head shoots forward and he sucks at Aizen's nipples and chest, licking the sweat from his lover's body wherever his tongue can reach.

“Ahh... I can go like this all day.” Aizen licks his lips as he begins to use a faster pace, smiling wildly and in bliss as he fucks Holt. The two of them are more in rhythm now then they had been any previous time, including their first fuck. Suddenly, all of the emotion in the young demons heart hits him as he takes in account how much he loves Holt. The boy he has performed a marriage ritual with and will live with for all eternity. The one who he will become a man with, fight alongside again and again, how they'd help each other through whatever, no matter what. How they'd grow old together and never lose sight of all of their memories. Love. Nothing more, nothing less. The single emotion that is bound in the molecules of sweat dripping from each of their bodies as they kiss, stroke, and make love to each other. “Ah fuck, I'm gonna do it.” Aizen presses in as far as he can, resting his head over Holt's right shoulder as he has his dry cum. When it happens, he holds as tightly as he can to him. When it's over, he leaves soft, gentle kisses along the pale elf's body until he's low enough that he has to pull out. They pant, smiling and laughing at each other. “I love you, Holt. Always will.”

Holt's dick empties as Aizen dry cums. When they lay together, his cum seeps along their skin, mixing with sweat. Neither of them cares. Holt holds Aizen close as they catch their breath. “I love you, Aizen. Always and forever.”

The two lay together for several minutes, a sheet pulled up over their naked, sweaty bodies. Holding each other, satisfied sexually, together spiritually and physically, the rest and talk softly, exchanging tender caresses and kisses.

A soft knock interrupts them as they recover. The door cracks and Garallen calls from outside. “Is it safe to come in, my boys? The meat out here is done.” They can hear him chuckle. “How's the meat in there?”

“Oh, I think ours are spent as well. At least for the next few hours.” Aizen chucks, reaching out for his fundoshi and tossing Holt's undergarments at his face. “Get a good wiff of that. It's my favorite smell on the entire planet.” Aizen stands up, yawning and shaking his ass in front of his husbands face to tease him before he wraps on his fundoshi. He reaches down to take Holt's hand and pull him up, leading him to the backyard.

The wolf is already eating at his chunk of meat beside the fire. There's two open seats for the boys, one taken by Garallen. He folds his arms together and whistles. “At first, I thought it were wild weird to see an elf and demon together, but now... I can't judge. The two of you go together like peaches and pears.”

The blond demon uses his dagger to clean off a piece of meat for Holt, handing a large chicken wing to him. He takes his own, biting in and engorging himself to it. “Ahhh... Perfect.”

“It's always nice to cook for some'un else.” He looks up at the clouds. The air smells fresh and clean, like it can after a storm moves through. Some of the flowers and herbs are at their most fragrant. “Ah, the gods favor you two. Even the storms pause to allow your affections.” He grins and begins eating. “How's the ribs after that work out, Holt?”

Holt nods as he chews, swallowing and smiling. “Right as rain, I'd say. They didn't bother me at all.” He grins shyly at Aizen, blushing through his cheeks and ears. “'course it was Aizen doing most of the work.”

“But Holt's the one that's typically in charge, which is what I prefer.” Aizen blushes as well as he uses his foot to pet the wolf below him. “But tonight, he wanted me, so I gave it to him as best as I could. Sorry if that's too graphic.” He stops speaking momentarily, then looks at Gar with a serious gawk. “You know, without your help, we might have not made it back alive. I'd already been damaged emotionally and psychologically, while Holt had been hurt physically. With the Cruiberg out there as well... I don't know. You saved us. How have we repaid you? A home? Some food? That's all. Well, I guess if you're from Varn Ra, then it would make since that you would be such an empath and care to help us.” Aizen drifts off into a serious daze, pondering the next few years and future of the continent that they're on, then the world at the largest scope. “We have to care for another no matter what and no matter what the cost, because all of us will be at war soon. It's been headed this way before I had been born. I don't know if I'll be fighting along in it or not, but if I do... I won't forget you and what you've done for us - a reminder of what the people of Varn Ra are like and the villages close to it. From the bottom of our hearts, we thank you Gar.”

The old man blinks at Aizen. He turns away, poking at the fire, adding a log. Alphonse raises his head, cocking his ears and staring at Garallen's back. After a moment, he lowers his head and sighs. Gar sniffles loudly and spits into the fire. “You're wise, Aizen. War is coming, that's for sure.” He returns to his seat, nibbling at his supper. He regards the odd couple as he speaks. “But you don't realize that home and friendship is as valuable a reward as any. The past few days, tending to you Holt, he points his fork at Holt, a piece of steaming venison at the end and spending time with you, Aizen.” He points at Aizen. “You've taught me tricks and tips with herbs and potions. You've repaid with demon coffee whenever I've wanted any. No, you've given me much that I will remember and treasure. I almost feel bad for what I'm about to say . . .”

“What?” Aizen gives a sad and painful grin. He knew that this day would come as soon as they had first settled and slept in the home. “You're leaving, aren't you?” He looks Holt, taking his hand. “But we'll see you again at some point... Nor would we ever forget you.” Aizen thinks for a moment. “If you are, then at least stay for the night so that you may rest before you leave.”

Garallen scratches his temple. “Truth is, I was wanting to stay.” He regards the two boys from under his eyebrows, his face downcast. “This place. . .” He looks up and around, sweeping a hand as his gaze wanders. The gardens, the cabin. “I'd like to stay here, if'n that's alright with you two. The gardens need a lot more work and care and it's isolated enough to be as safe from the Cruiberg as anywhere.” He smiles hopefully at Holt and Aizen. “I was hoping that would be fine with you two. Alphonse and I calling this place home.”

“What do you think Holt?” He shrugs, wincing an eyebrow at his husband. “I mean, I don't' think we mind, nor the previous owner if you're taking care of the home. Plus, it'll make it easier for us to visit you when we make it back.”

Holt smiles. “I think that's a good idea. Provided you agree to take care of Pietr.” He reaches into his shirt, pulling the squirrel out and holding him close, stroking his fur. “I was worried about him. I'm not sure Harath would suit him and I didn't want to leave him here alone.” Holt looks down, speaking to the rodent. “What do you think, Petey? Do you mind sharing this place with Garallen and Alphonse?” Petey chitters, his eyes scanning the area nervously. Holt holds him out carefully, letting him smell Alphonse and the wolf smell him. “Don't you eat him, Alphonse, or I shall be very cross with you.” Alphonse's tail wags once. Without raising his head, the wolf's eyes dart between Garallen, Holt, and Petey. Holt holds Pietr in his open hand, next to Alphonse. Pietr scurries off of Holt' hand into the wolf's fur. He scrambles down the flanks, and back up to the neck, where he nestles into Alphonse's soft, gray fur. The wolf watches the squirrel, then looks at Holt with an almost mournful look. He sighs and lays his head back on his paws. Aizen senses acceptance from the beast. Pietr is part of his pack, now.

“Perfect.” Aizen smiles, licking his fingers clean. “We'll get going in the morning then.”

The group chatters along, eventually finding a bottle of wine to share and fill their bellies with. It's late in the night when they finally head back inside. They leave the door open for Alphonse and Pietr to come in and out as they please. Sometimes they head to Gar's room, other times they lie next to the couple. Aizen rests for the first time in a long time and breakfast is made by the time he awakens. Holt has their belongings packed and is outside sparring with Gar when Aizen walks in on him.

“You ready to get going, hun?” Aizen reaches into his bag, pulling out a map scroll. “It will only take us, what, two weeks to a month to get there?” He giggles. “There's a village that we can rest at in a few days. I'm hoping that they have fabrics that I can purchase so that I can make us some clothes.”

Garallen and Holt end their sparring, clasping hands as they make their way to the water barrel. They both drink deeply. Garallen claps Holt on the shoulder. “You're right as rain, I think. You've got a lot of natural talent, you just need to practice and work. Find someone to teach you, young man. Someone better than I.” He turns to Aizen. “They will. Ask for Patricia. She's always got some cloth hidden away. I took the liberty of scouting the area this morning at sun-up. No sign of Cruiberg for at least two days walk.” He looks up at the sky. “The weather should hold nicely, as well.”

Holt finishes drinking and grabs his pack and gear. He kneels down, scratching Alphonse behind his ears and scratching Pietr's head as well. The squirrel has made Alphonse his best friend, riding along his neck, burrowed warmly into the wolf's fur. For his part, Alphonse accepts the arrangement and his new little brother.” Good. We can make very good time if we choose to. Or we can take it easy and enjoy the scenery.” He helps Aizen with his pack and turns back to Garallen.

Aizen gives Garallen a heavy hug. “Thank you for all of your help. We'll see each other in the near future.” And then he kneels down to hug the wolf, kissing the squirrel on the top of its head as well. “You two get along well. Not that I'm worried, since it looks like Pietr never wants to leave your fur, huh, Alphonse?” The blonde demon stands up and nods to Holt, clenching his hand and kissing his lips. “Alright, babe. Shall we?”

Holt embraces Garallen, who hugs him back roughly. When they break, Garallen wipes his eyes. “Take care, you two. You're odd and strange and people and demons are going to look at you strangely. Ignore them. Stay together. Literally. There's something about you two when you're together...” He shakes his head. “Ah, get on out of it, you two. I've got gardens to tend! Chickens to feed. Probably bed clothes to wash, too.”

Holt takes Aizen's hand. “Whenever you're ready, heart of my heart.”

As they start to walk away, Aizen wipes away his tears and nudges closer to Holt. They begin their walk back into the forest and take the route to the closest village slow, enjoying the nature and scenery around them. Few days later, they make it in time. While they're there, he makes clothes for Holt and himself. They travel from village to village, spending most days sleeping in the forests. Weeks pass of endless traveling, exploring, and seeing the world grow larger in front of them. An entire month passes before they make it to the wall of Harath. They're greeted by many guards who ask who they are, wanting to know why they seek refuge. By the end of the night, they're citizens of Harath and get an apartment room under a demon temple. Holt trains for the coming war while Aizen engorges himself in the studies of music at his new school.

Together, they love, suffer, find serenity, even argue at times, but they never part and they stay true to their pledge of marriage. Holt and Aizen, lovers of fate, two of many other youths that will soon become legends of their time.

Before their new chapter begins, another story opens in-between it, another story of love bound by destiny. It begins with a boy named Drew, another young demon boy, who finds himself locked into a cell inside of the Harath kingdom, waiting for his death after being sentenced for it, not too long before Holt and Aizen arive. The imprisoned demon lies in bed, passing the time by reading books, when suddenly a guard enters…

The End…

Hope you enjoyed the first series of stories!

Liked the story? Let me know! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
